


Innocent Little Roosters

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Agent Moose - Freeform, Assassins, Eleven Little Roosters AU, Gen, I'll update the tags as I add more chapters, Kidnapping, Koko - Freeform, M/M, Mavin, Sex Von Shaukel Boyz - Freeform, Spies, The Colonel - Freeform, Torture, elr, implied rape, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: When Ryan doesn't come home from work one day Jeremy grows worried. His world gets turned upside down with unanswered calls and texts, intruders with guns, and secret agencies! Now Jeremy must reconnect with the dark past he left behind, in order to save the man he loves.





	1. Unanswered Texts

Jeremy Dooley yawned and stretched, reaching his arms out as he did and noticing the absence of the familiar body which usually lay beside him. Opening his eyes and squinting with the sunlight cascading through the window he looked to his left and saw that his boyfriend Ryan Haywood was already gone. He sighed, slightly disappointed that he hadn't been able to say goodbye to his boyfriend before he'd left for work. Sitting up Jeremy yawned again and scratched his beard which he always kept neatly trimmed. He went about his daily routine of showering and dressing for the day before heading to the kitchen. He spied a note that lay on the counter next to the bowl of fruit and he opened it, smiling happily at the sight of Ryan's neat handwriting.

 _I'll be working late tonight again my love,_  
but I left you a little something in the microwave. Love you babe! ❤️  
-Ryan

Jeremy kissed the note gently as he turned to the microwave and laughed when he saw the jelly donut Ryan had left him. Ryan was always one for romantics, remembering Jeremy's favorite dessert and leaving it for him when he was working late shifts at the newspaper company he worked at as a field reporter. Jeremy smiled as he ate the treat and sat down on the living room couch to play some Gears of War, trying to get those last few achievements. He was thankful this was the weekend and the start to his weeklong break from the GameStop he worked at, his boss threatening to fire him if he didn't take some vacation days. He played for hours, grinding away at the achievements until he sat back with a satisfied sigh, the game one hundred percent complete! He checked his watch and groaned, it was nearly five o'clock and Ryan would be home in a few hours. He whipped out his phone and texted his boyfriend.

 **Jeremy:** What do you feel like having for dinner babe? I can make us some spaghetti or we can order some takeout.

He put his phone on the counter as he cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and last night's dinner, planning what he and Ryan should eat. He'd noticed that Ryan had been gaining a little weight, and with all the jelly donuts he kept leaving for him, Jeremy was sure he'd put on a few as well.

"Maybe something with some veggies. What do you think Scooter?" he asked he and Ryan's cat that was purring at his feet. The tabby looked up at him and cocked his head to one side. Jeremy laughed and thought about where they could go for some healthy take out food should Ryan choose that option. After finishing the dishes he turned on the news and checked his phone, frowning slightly when he saw Ryan hadn't responded yet.

"Weird. He usually responds pretty quick, especially when there's food involved," he muttered to himself. Looking back up at the tv he was surprised to see a story about the weird building on the other side of town that looked like their very own Pentagon. The news reporter was talking about the comings and goings of several strange looking folk, Jeremy perking up when the Sex Von Shaukel Boyz were mentioned. He and Ryan had been dying to get tickets to one of their concerts but with conflicting schedules they just weren't able to swing it.

"Maybe they're doing a concert there?" he mused aloud. He checked his phone again, still nothing. He shot another text to Ryan.

 **Jeremy:** Hey sugar buns, you alright? I gotta know what our dinner plans are and you haven't texted me all day. Miss your face.

He sighed feeling exhausted, allowing his eyelids to slowly close. Had he kept them open and his gentle snores hadn't filled his ears, he'd have seen something on the tv that would've stopped his heart. In the far left corner, in the background where the camera wasn't seeming to pay attention, a figure was shoving a tall familiar sandy blonde-haired man into a black SUV and went speeding away.

Several hours later Jeremy woke with a start. The tv was playing some old rerun of a game show no one cared about anymore, the long haired host smiling at the camera while the two teams of two sat uncomfortably on the two couches facing each other. Jeremy shut the tv off before he got pulled into the show and rubbed his face. He looked at the time and groaned. It was now nearing midnight, and Ryan still hadn't texted him back. Jeremy grew concerned. He checked the driveway through the window and saw that Ryan's car was still absent.

"He should be back by now. Why hasn't he called or texted?" Jeremy asked himself as he nervously texted his boyfriend again.

 **Jeremy:** Ryan why aren't you back yet? Where are you? Are you okay? Please let me know you're okay babe! I'm worried!

Jeremy bit his lip, fear and anxiety creeping up in him. He and Ryan never went a day without checking in with each other. Some may have found it cheesy or annoying, but the two men liked to know that the other was safe and alright so they'd periodically text or call during breaks or after shifts. Ryan had never gone radio silent.

 _Where are you Rye Bread?_ he thought as he began to pace. After several minutes he went to the bedroom and curled up clutching Ryan's pillow, the thing smelling of his boyfriend and calming him down a bit. He tried to sleep but fear wouldn't allow it so he tossed and turned, haunted by nightmares of what could've happened to Ryan. The morning found the lad exhausted with dark circles under his eyes. He checked his phone and almost cried when he saw there still wasn't a text. He tried calling but was sent directly to voicemail. He called his friend Trevor and explained what was going on, nearly in tears.

"You say it's been about seventeen hours since Ryan's gone missing?" Trevor asked concerned. Jeremy nodded but then replied remembering that Trevor could see a nod through the phone.

"That's how long I've noticed anyway. He was supposed to be back home around eight or nine last night but he never showed up and he hasn't returned my texts. I'm worried about him Treyco! What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt?!" Jeremy sobbed.

"Stop right there! Don't go there Jeremy it'll only make you feel worse. Take a deep breath, calm down, have some coffee or tea and simmer down a bit. Then call the police and report it. They usually won't file a missing persons report unless 24 hours have passed but just see what happens. It's going to be okay, I'm sure he's fine," Trevor comforted. Jeremy did his best to calm down and thanked Trevor before hanging up. The police were no help, saying that indeed 24 hours were needed for the person to be considered missing. Holding back a stream of choice words Jeremy hung up frustrated. He paced the room again and sent several more texts to Ryan, begging him to call him or at least let him know somehow that he was okay. The messages went unanswered and Jeremy soon slid down the wall of the hallway, knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them and he sobbed. Scooter tried to comfort his distraught master but it didn't help much. The small man sat there on the floor for hours, fighting of anxiety and fear that threatened to choke him, Scooter cuddling up next to him.

Once Jeremy had cried himself out he sat there rocking back and forth trying desperately to think of some way to find Ryan. Suddenly there was a pounding at his door, Jeremy's head snapping up in fright at the sound. He checked his phone.

 _Who could be at my door at 2 AM?_ he thought. Slowly he stood and made his way to the door, hesitantly peering through the peephole Ryan had insisted they install. A large man with dark hair and an oddly trimmed beard that looked strangely like the heads of roosters stood there on his porch, glancing around. Jeremy grew suspicious and silently willed the man to go away. The man pounded on the door again almost causing Jeremy to yelp in surprise.

"Mr. Dooley? Are you home? Please I must speak with you, it's about Mr. Haywood and is very urgent," he called. Jeremy's heart leapt. Ryan? This man knew something about Ryan? Hope rose in the lad and he nearly reached for the doorknob but something made him hesitate. He looked again at the man on his porch. His voice sounded genuine but Jeremy didn't trust him. A thought occurred to him.

 _How does he know my name? How did he know I live here?_ Jeremy thought, panic starting to build up in him. He looked to the kitchen drawer where he and Ryan had a gun stashed in case of emergencies and hesitated. He hadn't handled a gun in years, swearing to leave his not so clean past behind him. Glancing back through the peephole his eyes grew wide when he saw the man staring directly at him, an evil angry look now on his face, his hand holding a silenced pistol.

Reacting on instinct, Jeremy quickly secured the deadbolt and darted to the drawer, grabbing the .45 and checking to see if it was loaded ran to the bedroom. He grabbed the emergency bag out of the closet, the one he'd teased Ryan for keeping constantly on hand, but both men secretly knowing it was a necessity. Tucking the gun into the back of his pants, Jeremy darted to the back door and checked to make sure the coast was clear. It was at that moment when he heard the front door come crashing in. The man must've shot the deadbolt. Heavy footsteps sounded in the living room.

"Mr. Dooley please, I must speak with you!" the man's words came from the living room, once again friendly. Years of experience and training told Jeremy not to trust the man. He opened the back door quietly, pushing Scooter out and telling him not to return till it was safe. Somehow he knew the feline understood.

Suddenly the doorframe near Jeremy's head exploded in splinters and he looked back in terror at the large man, gun leveled at him. Jeremy ran into the yard and opened the back gate, darting into the alley, and ran; the yells of the large man behind him. He refused to look back. After a few minutes he dove into a grove of bushes alongside the road and crouched low to the ground, calming his breathing and watching the streets with a wary eye.

A black SUV crept down the road, one Jeremy didn't recognize, the windows tinted so he couldn't identify the driver. His heart skipped a beat when the van stopped a few blocks from him and three men dressed in black and carrying automatic rifles hopped out, searching along the road, the street lights glinting off the weapons.

 _Shit!_ Jeremy thought and prepared himself for the fight. Suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth and he was pulled back further into the woods, struggling to fight off his assailant. The grip on him was strong and Jeremy knew he wouldn't be able to break free easily. The person dragging him finally stopped and Jeremy growled lowly.

"Shhh, I'm letting go," a voice said in his ear. Jeremy nodded and the hand was removed. Quickly Jeremy pulled the gun from his waistband and turned, pointing it at the figure who'd taken him. His eyes met a small slim figure, a little taller than him, wearing a brownish red leather jacket and a brown wide-brimmed hat. Long blonde hair fell to her shoulders and she crossed her arms, an unamused look on her face.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you people want with me?" Jeremy hissed quietly. The woman smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I'm the one who just saved your sorry hoser arsh. A little gratitude would be appreciated," she said in a Canadian accent. Jeremy narrowed his eyes but lowered his gun slightly.

"How do I know you're not going to kill me like the assholes back there? Or do something fucked up to me?" he asked warily looking the woman up and down, sizing her up in case it came down to a hand to hand fight. The woman chuckled.

"Because if I wanted you dead you'd already be," she said as she tapped the two six shooter pistols hanging from either hip that Jeremy hadn't noticed until now, and offered a hand. "I'm Agent Moose."

"What kind of name is that?" Jeremy asked.

"The kind people use when they work for a secret government agency and don't freely offer their names to the first yahoo they rescue from psychotic killers," Agent Moose said, hand still extended.

Jeremy stared at Agent Moose as she called herself, and slowly lowered his gun to his side, clicking the safety back on. He took the offered hand and shook it.

"Jeremy, but I assume you already knew that," he said. Agent Moose smiled and nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Haywood speaks very fondly and highly of you," she said.

"You know Ryan? Is he okay? Is he hurt? He's not responding to any of my calls or texts!" Jeremy let out in a rush. Agent Moose frowned and shook her head.

"Not here. We need to get you someplace safe. Then I promise you I'll answer any and all questions if I can," she promised and held out a hand. Jeremy hesitated and glanced back the way they'd come.

"What fucking choice do I have?" he sighed and tucked the gun away, hitching the emergency bag higher up on his shoulder and took Agent Moose's hand. She led him through the woods to a car she'd hidden and they sped away. The drive was quiet and it made Jeremy long for the car trips he and Ryan would take, trips filled with conversation, loving looks, and whenever Barbie Girl played on the radio Ryan's singing. His heart ached for Ryan, he wanted the man to be there with him, to hold him in his strong protective arms and tell him everything was going to be alright.

"I'm sorry for all that's happened to you," Agent Moose said after a tortuously long silence. Jeremy nodded, looking out the window and trying not to cry.

"I just want to be with Ryan," he said softly and Agent Moose glanced at him with a sorry expression. Finally they pulled to a stop at an old looking warehouse building. Agent Moose led Jeremy through the doors and sighed when they were shut again.

"That was too fecking close!" she breathed.

"You weren't the one being shot at," Jeremy pointed out. Agent Moose smiled and gently punched his shoulder.

"Well you're safe now so let's get comfortable and relax, no more shooting," she said. She gestured Jeremy to sit at a table and walked over to a fridge nearby, pulling out a pizza box and placing it on the table between them along with some napkins.

"I bet you're hungry. I hope cold pizza is alright, we don't have much here. Anything to drink?" she asked.

"Beer if you've got it would be nice, or Jäger," Jeremy said. Agent Moose smiled and laughed returning to the fridge and retrieving two beers.

"You said 'we'. Who is this we?" Jeremy asked when she'd sat down. Agent Moose was silent for a second before looking Jeremy straight in the eyes.

"Before I tell you, you need to know something. If I tell you anything about me or who I work for, your life will be in danger. There are people who want to kill me and those I'm associated with, and if they found out you have information about us, they'd go to extreme lengths to pry that information from you. Do you still wish for me to continue?" she asked seriously. Jeremy stared at her for a moment, weighing his options. Finally he nodded. Agent Moose sighed and nodded, taking a bite of pizza and looking as if she were thinking about a memory of long ago.

"I'm part of an secret organization that specializes in dealing with unsavory characters. We take care of problem people," she started.

"So...assassins," Jeremy said. Agent Moose flinched at the word but nodded.

"Yes. We're a collection of the worlds finest spies, assassins and covert agents. I'm the agency's Canadian field agent, thus, designation Moose. Our organization Rooster Corps' devision made up of assassins like me from around the world, the Eleven Little Roosters, has had a recent problem with a mole in the agency. This mole has been picking off agents left and right," Agent Moose paused and took a shaky breath, a painful memory crossing her mind.

"What's this got to do with me? Or Ryan?" Jeremy asked.

"Tell me Jeremy, do you know what Ryan does for a job?" she asked slowly. Jeremy was taken aback.

"He's a field reporter for the _Los Santos Gazette_. He's worked there for years, he just recently got promoted from a journalist," he said. Agent Moose smiled sadly and put a hand on Jeremy's.

"Ryan isn't a field reporter Jeremy. For the past seven years he's been helping people like us deal with moles. He's a specialized Mole Hunter Jeremy," she said softly. Jeremy paled and stood quickly, chair sliding back.

"No! I don't fucking believe you! Ryan isn't a killer, and he'd never get caught up in shit like this! He wouldn't," he exclaimed. Agent Moose gave a sympathetic look and gestured back to the chair, Jeremy finally sitting back down, tense this time.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's all true. Ryan Haywood is a contract Mole Killer who's saved countless lives. He's stopped many a case of international espionage, saved the lives of many world leaders, and been a perfect ally," she explained gently.

"What do you mean, ally?" Jeremy asked, a sick feeling building up in his stomach.

"I hired Ryan on as a consultant to help us unmask the mole infiltrating our organization," she said quietly.

"What?!" Jeremy roared and again rose quickly from his seat.

"I needed help to solve the crime, Ryan was recommended. I've recently been framed for the murder of one of my fellow agents, but everyone knows I'm innocent. Still, our leader has taken me out of the field temporarily but given me the task of hunting the mole down as an independent agent. With Ryan's help I've figured out who it is," Agent Moose explained hastily.

"This doesn't matter to me! Where is Ryan?" Jeremy slammed his palms down on the table and growled. Agent Moose looked hurt but took a deep breath.

"You're going to want to sit down for this," she said softly. Jeremy didn't like the sound of that but quickly retook his seat and leaned forward, desperate for any news of his boyfriend.

"While we confronted the mole, an Agent I knew very well named Gavin, our headquarters were attacked. Gavin is a...special case and didn't seem like the sort of Agent who'd turn on us, but he developed split personality disorder. His other half, Mikey, became an Agent as well with none of us knowing, and the two now are called Mavin. Under the guidance of our second in command, the Colonel, Mavin organized an attack force that struck the base. Ryan and I were confronting the Colonel and Mavin at the time of the attack. We got separated. Jeremy, I'm afraid they took him. They took Ryan," she explained, voice trembling. Jeremy felt like he'd been hit in the chest with a ton of weights. It was suddenly hard to breath and his heart felt like it had been stabbed repeatedly.

"I tried to find him I swear! I fought hard to get to him but I wasn't fast enough. Last I saw he was being shoved into an armored SUV and then they disappeared. I'm so sorry Jeremy," Agent Moose continued. Jeremy stared ahead, not really focusing on the woman in front of him, or even the wall behind her. His mind was only on one thing.

_They took him. They took Ryan away from me._

Slowly he stood to his feet, a look of enraged anger crossing his face, a look that frightened Agent Moose.

"I'm going to kill them. I'm going to make sure that every one of those damned motherfuckers dies slowly and in the most painful ways possible for what they've done. They're going to pay!" he growled, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Jeremy..." Agent Moose started but Jeremy held up a hand. Sighing and giving into his instincts that had kept him alive for so long, Jeremy welcomed back his old life, the life he swore he'd never return to.

"Call me Rimmy Tim," he said.


	2. Incentive

Ryan groaned and opened his eyes slowly, a headache coming on. The last thing he remembered was being dragged out of Rooster Corps Headquarters by one of the assholes who'd attacked the ELR division and being shoved into a black SUV. In the back he'd been restrained and a cloth had been pressed over his mouth and nose, his world slowly fading to black. Now he was wide awake, fear gripping him.

_Where the hell am I?_ he thought. All he could see was black and he felt the hood over his head which explained his blindness. There were no sounds in whatever room he was in. He was sat in a chair, hands bound to the arms with what felt like zipties, his feet crossed at the ankles and similarly bound to the crossbeam of the chair legs. He tried opening his mouth but found that he'd been gagged with duct tape from the feel of it.

_Fucking fantastic. That's going to be fun to take off._ he thought bitterly. He wiggled slightly to get a feel for how strong his bonds were. Whoever had taken him knew what they were doing.

_Shit!_ he thought in frustration and gave up for now, trying to think of a way to escape. He needed to get free, needed to finish the job, needed to get home to Jeremy...

_Oh fuck! Jeremy!_ he thought and suddenly felt sick. His boyfriend was alone and probably worried about him, and if Ryan knew anything about these guys who'd taken him, Jeremy was in danger! He struggled again but to no avail.

_Jeremy, dear, please forgive me!_ he thought, tears threatening his eyes. When he'd first met the smaller man he'd had no idea he'd fall in love with him, had no idea how deep his desire to protect him was. Jeremy was his whole world, the only good in Ryan's life. He'd spent years trying to hide the truth from Jeremy in order to protect him.

_I just want to keep you safe Jer Bear, safe and happy._ he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a heavy door opening and feet approaching. The hood was ripped from his head and a blinding light caused him to slam his eyes shut, slowly opening them again and squinting as they adjusted. A large man stood in front of him, his beard trimmed and styled to look like two roosters. The Colonel! Ryan let out a low growl and the large man standing in front of him chuckled.

"Well Mr. Haywood, funny how roles can be reversed so easily," he said. Ryan narrowed his eyes. The Colonel sat down in another chair in front of him and smiled, staring at the man who'd uncovered his secret plot.

"You're quite spectacular really! A prodigy in your field. I admire you, I truly do!" he continued. Ryan rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Mmmffck hhmmou!" he spat out under his gag. The Colonel raised an eyebrow and put a hand up to his ear.

"What was that Mr. Haywood? I didn't quite catch it. You've got a little something there, just right there," he said and ran his index finger over the tape where Ryan's lips were. Ryan pulled back and shot a death glare at the man who only chuckled.

"I'm sure a man with your...impressive stats could help me out with a little problem that's popped up," he said as he eyed Ryan up and down and then pat his cheek. Ryan pulled away again and glared at the man, flipping him off with both his bound hands. The man simply smiled and then slapped Ryan across the face.

"You're going to tell me everything that I don't know about Rooster Corps and the ELR devision that you uncovered in your investigation, and then everything about your other contacts," he said and ripped the tape off Ryan's mouth. Ryan winced in pain and knew he'd lost a few hairs from his beard and goatee and then spat at the Colonel.

"Like fuck I will!" he shouted. The Colonel wiped Ryan's spit off him and smiled before pulling out a cellphone. Ryan froze when he saw it. It was his phone.

"'Hey sugar buns you alright? Babe please call me I'm getting worried! Ryan please let me know you're okay! Ryan you'd better fucking call me cause you're causing my hair to go white from worry. Baby please, I'm scared and worried about you please respond. Ryan, I just want to hear your voice and know you're okay, please call me...'" the Colonel read the text messages from Jeremy. Ryan felt his heart break and tears again threatened to escape his eyes.

"You're a sick fuck! Leave him out of this!" Ryan cried in anger. The Colonel smiled wickedly and hit another button on the phone, Ryan stiffened and gasped at the sound of the voicemail.

" _Ryan, baby, I don't know if you'll get this. I don't even know if you're still alive. I don't want to be alone Ry, please come back to me. If I did something wrong or offended you somehow I'm so fucking sorry! I'm sorry if I fucked up what we had, I promise whatever it is I'll change it and make it better. Rye Bread please, just let me know you're safe. I just want to know you're okay. I love you Ry, more than anything. Please come home to me._ " Jeremy's sad tearful voice played over the phones speaker and Ryan wanted so desperately to tell Jeremy he was fine, that he'd done nothing wrong, that he was absolutely the most wonderful human on the face of the planet. He wanted to hug Jeremy and cuddle with him, rocking him and whispering sweet things in the lad's ear. The Colonel smiled victoriously.

"You will cooperate Mr. Haywood. Would be a shame if something were to happen to our little friend Jeremy now wouldn't it?" he said. Ryan snapped, rage filling him. He lunged forward and sank his teeth into the Colonel's forearm and bit as hard as he could, shaking his head trying to tear the flesh between his teeth away, and he tasted blood. The Colonel screamed in pain and punched Ryan in the gut, the sudden shock knocking the wind from the bound man and he fell back gasping for air. The Colonel stood looking at his bleeding arm and glared at Ryan.

"I swear, by seven hells, if you touch him or hurt him in anyway, I will make it my damn mission in life to hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully!" Ryan hissed. The Colonel laughed at that and then pulled a roll of duct tape from the table nearby.

"Guess I found the great Ryan Haywood's weakness. Give us the information we need and nothing will happen to Jeremy," he said and tore off a long piece of tape, plastering it over Ryan's mouth and pressing it firmly down several times for good measure. He cupped Ryan's bearded cheek in his hand and gave him the most evil smile the man had ever seen.

"In fact, I think I'll go and pay him a little visit, to make sure he stays safe. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. Add a little incentive for you to cooperate," he said and laughed evilly as Ryan's eyes widened and he shook his head in protest, screaming into his gag. The Colonel left the room, leaving a struggling screaming Ryan to worry about the fate of his boyfriend. Alone now, Ryan allowed the tears he'd held back to fall, streaking his cheeks as the muffled sobs racked his shoulders.

_I'm sorry Jeremy! I'm so sorry I'm not there to protect you!_ he cried in his mind. He'd fucked up. He'd allowed himself to be vulnerable, and because of his mistake Jeremy was in danger now. Ryan should've been more careful.

_Jeremy is the best damn thing that's ever happened in my life. He reminded me what it feels like to be alive. And now because of me he's in danger and I can't do anything to help!_ he said in his head, mentally kicking himself for fucking up. Looking around Ryan studied his surroundings now that the hood was off and he could see. The room was bare except for the chair the Colonel had sat at, and the table farther away with the duct tape resting in its center. The walls and floor looked to be made of concrete and the door his captor had exited through looked like heavy iron.

_Gonna be tricky to bust out of here,_ Ryan thought but knew he had to do something to get to Jeremy. Suddenly there was a sound of static and Ryan looked up surprised.

_They must have a PA system here._ he thought.

"Oh by the way Mr. Haywood, just for that cute little stunt you pulled on my arm, have fun listening to tonight's entertainment!" the Colonel's voice reached his ears. Ryan cocked an eyebrow, then his eyes grew wide and a wave of pain washed over him, as Jeremy's heartbreaking voicemail played loudly over the speaker.

_No! I can't listen to this!_ he cried in his head. He struggled and tried his hardest to break free, the plastic zipties rubbing his wrists raw. Ryan screamed into his gag and felt new tears stinging his eyes as the voicemail looped, Jeremy's broken sad voice playing over and over again. Ryan hung his head and tried to block out the sound.

_I'm sorry Jeremy!_ his mind screamed.

  
~~~  
~~~

"You mean you're..." Agent Moose started to ask. Jeremy nodded quickly and held up a hand, cutting her off.

"It was a long time ago that I was him, I've left that part of my life behind. Both for my sake, and Ryan's," he said, voice catching.

"How is it you've managed to stay under the radar all these years? And how've you kept this from Ryan without him finding out?" Agent Moose asked.

"Just kept my head low to the ground, my nose out of business that wasn't mine, and tried to live like a normal person would. It seems to have worked up until now. As for keeping my identity secret from Ryan, that took a little more sacrifice," he said sadly. He honestly hated his life as Rimmy Tim, the ruthless mercenary still haunting his dreams. He hated all the killing, the murder, he hated the looks of fear he'd gotten when walking down the street, he'd hated not being able to ever get close to someone because of the name he'd made for himself.

"What do you mean?" Agent Moose asked. Jeremy closed his eye and took a deep breath before answering.

"I had to destroy everything about me. Everything I was, everything I'd accomplished, gone. I knew that if whoever I loved were to remain safe from anyone trying to exploit me, I'd have to die. One day I just decided I'd had enough, that I wanted something more, something real. I wanted to be close to someone without worrying about them being hurt or betraying me. So I staged my base to explode and everything that made me Rimmy Tim was destroyed along with that life. To the rest of the world, I am dead," he continued, seeing that Agent Moose was still curious.

She nodded but still had so many questions. The gun for hire freelance killer Rimmy Tim had been almost like an idol to her and some of the other assassins, envying his ability to kill freely and in the open with no orders or protocol to hold him back. She'd never in a million years have imagined that she'd be in the same room as this legend, let alone be the one to save his life.

"So what's the plan?" she asked. Jeremy put his gun on the table and began examining it to see how many rounds he had and began cleaning it, all the while exhibiting amazing gun control and handling. Agent Moose had to hand it to him, no one would've ever suspected the short, innocent looking man to be one of Los Santos' most wanted.

"The plan is to fuck up whoever took Ryan and make sure that they die in such painful ways that the world knows never to touch my boyfriend again or take him away from me!" he growled. Agent Moose's eyes softened.

"He really means a lot to you," she observed.

"Brilliant deduction Holmes, however did you figure it out?" Jeremy asked sarcastically, not making eye contact. Agent Moose snorted and stood.

"Only love can change people the way I've seen you change in just the couple hours I've known you," she said and walked to the fridge, retrieving another beer. Jeremy paused for a moment at that and then went back to work.

"So what can you tell me about this Colonel fellow and his asshole lackey Mavin?" he asked. Moose flinched slightly but readily replied.

"Mavin, at least the Gavin side of him, is a clone. The third of his kind. I don't have all the details about what happened to the original Gavin and his first clone, it was something about an accident involving mousetraps at some company reunion in Austin Texas that ended up turning into a terrifying night of murder. Interestingly enough, Ryan was there too," she explained. Jeremy looked up quickly, eyes wide.

"R..Ryan was there?" he asked.

"It was his old job, some entertainment studio. From what I understand of the evening, he was the only one to make it out alive. He was suspected of being the killer until the authorities found evidence to prove otherwise. From my talks with him the whole experience really changed him, they were all his workplace friends after all. Then he was recruited by some organization or another to hunt down another mole, and one thing led to another and here we are," Agent Moose continued nodding her head. Jeremy looked down.

"He never talks about his past. I always knew something had happened and whenever I'd pry all he'd ever say was, 'it's too painful, I don't want to remember'. Now I understand," he said. Moose nodded and after a moment went on.

"The Michael part of Mavin is an angry, loud, obnoxious fellow, but incredibly strong and excellent at fighting. He's probably the part of Mavin you'd want to watch out for. As for the Colonel, well, the Colonel is definitely not someone you want to underestimate. He may not look like it, but he's the most ruthless of us all at Rooster Corps," she said. Jeremy nodded and then shoved his gun back into the waistband of his pants at the back, satisfied that everything was in working order.

"Where are they? Do you have any idea where they would take Ryan?" he asked.

"That's the thing. I have absolutely no idea, and I'm usually able to find these things out. It's like as soon as that van drove away, they vanished off the face of the earth," Agent Moose said sadly. Jeremy felt sick and frustrated that he couldn't even find his boyfriend.

"But, I may know someone who can help! It's a long shot but I bet he's willing to help. He and Ryan are actually really close friends!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"Really? Who?" Jeremy asked excitedly.

"He's not very well known by his real name, but his fans all call him by his stage name, KoKo," Agent Moose said. Jeremy went slack jaw.

"THE KoKo?! As in, Sex Von Shaukel Boyz, KoKo?" he asked. Agent Moose smiled and nodded.

"Yeah him! I take it you're a fan?" she asked smiling. Jeremy laughed.

"Am I a fucking fan? Ryan and I almost had a fight over who's celebrity crush/free cheat he'd be. Turns out I won!" he chuckled. Agent Moose raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Got a little thing for the Boyz' eye candy?" she teased. Jeremy smiled and nodded vigorously.

"It's that fucking mesh shirt! Does it for me every time!" he laughed and winked, then raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait, how do you know him?" he asked.

"Rooster Corps' ELR has operatives all over the world," Agent Moose winked. Jeremy's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Are you serious? They're part of this global assassin organization?" he asked incredulously.

"Well yeah. I mean, they do kill people for a living," she pointed out. Jeremy thought for a second and nodded.

_That's fair._ he thought.

"The Boyz are still loyal to Rooster Corps and ELR, they'd have no problem helping us. I'll contact KoKo now, you should try to catch a few winks, who knows when the next time you'll be able to sleep is," Agent Moose said as she pulled out her phone.

"I'm not going to rest until Ryan is safely back home!" Jeremy said shaking his head firmly. Agent Moose smiled sympathetically and nodded. Jeremy ate another piece of pizza, fully realizing he hadn't really eaten much that day. He checked his phone for any contact from Ryan, just in case. As he suspected he was met with only his lock screen, a photo of Ryan smiling at him. He smiled and lovingly traced his fingers over the gentle face.

"I promise Ryan, I'll get you back! I'll bring you home if it's the last thing I do!" he said. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Agent Moose.

"We're in luck! The Boyz just got done with a show and KoKo is willing to meet us at this address," she said and showed him the note she'd taken while on the phone. Jeremy smiled.

"I fucking know that place, it's the donut shop that Ryan always gets me jelly donuts from!" he exclaimed. Agent Moose smiled and pulled on some fingerless black leather gloves.

"Then shall we make our way there eh?" she asked. Jeremy nodded and the two walked out to the car and sped off towards the donut shop and what Jeremy hoped would be answers.

~~~  
~~~

The donut shop was a small, hole in the wall store that not many in Los Santos would bat an eye at or bother to enter into. Jeremy had found the place years ago when he'd been Rimmy Tim, and still frequented it as often as he could. The manager had become good friends with him after he'd broken the nose of some gang punk who'd been threatening to burn the joint down. Jeremy had made sure the place was marked as protected by Rimmy Tim. Even though he'd hung up the guns years ago and faked his death, people were still afraid that he'd come back from the dead with a vengeance, so the place was left in peace. The manager had thankfully kept Jeremy's secret identity under wraps, especially when he'd first brought Ryan to the place.

Walking in now, Jeremy saw that the small shop which also doubled as a coffee shop was nearly empty, save for the cheerful manager who was behind the counter and a tall looking man sitting quietly with his back to them at one of the booths.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customer! How's it going Lil' J?" the manager beamed.

"Hey Kyle! Been awhile! How's business?" Jeremy asked smiling despite his growing anxiety.

"Eh same ol same ol. It's Los Santos," Kyle Taylor shrugged.

"You're not getting any shit from the gangs around are you?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope, not since my purple and orange clad knight in blood covered clothes swooped in," Kyle said with a quick unnoticeable wink that he knew Jeremy caught. Jeremy smiled and nodded.

"Good! I'd hate to have to show them the ol what for!" he joked and comically held up his fists and swung them awkwardly, much to Kyle's and Agent Moose's amusement.

"Who's your lady friend Jeremy? You're not cheating on ol Haywood now are you?" Kyle teased. Jeremy tensed up but shook his head.

"Never! This is an associate of mine..." Jeremy began and looked at Agent Moose for help.

"Barbara. Friends call me Barb," Agent Moose said with a smile and held out her hand. Kyle shook it eagerly and smiled shyly at Barbara.

"Pleasure to meet such a charming lady in this shitty neck of the woods," he said with a blush, Barbara also blushing.

"Gross. Anyway Kyle is it okay if we just get a couple waters?" Jeremy asked after a moment of staring at the two people eyeing each other in front of him as if he weren't there.

"You got it buddy! Two waters coming right up!" Kyle said happily and rushed to the water dispenser in the back.

"Your name's Barbara?" Jeremy asked Agent Moose flatly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup and that had better stay a secret or a certain ex-criminal will be getting two slugs up his ass," Agent Moose said darkly as she pat the guns at her sides. Jeremy thought for a moment.

"Well yeah but what's the punishment for saying your name?" he asked smugly. Agent Moose rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You're so gay Jeremy," she chuckled and winked. Jeremy laughed along.

"Damn right! And don't go forgetting it!" he said. Kyle returned with their drinks and they made their way to the booths. Jeremy was surprised when Agent Moose sat down at the booth that shared the same table the tall man was at, but reluctantly followed. The man eyed them before nodding at them.

"Agent Moose, it's so good to see you again," he purred in a German accent. Jeremy narrowed his eyes slightly as he studied the man.

"And you as well KoKo," Agent Moose said with a gentle smile. Jeremy's eyes widened and his gaze snapped between the two, and he sputtered.

"And this young fellow must be the client you told me of. He's rather cute, you didn't tell me he'd be cute Agent Moose. Shame on you," KoKo said smiling at Jeremy and winking. Jeremy blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you. You look so...not you," Jeremy finally managed to say.

"Oh? It must be this cruel lighting. Always horrible for my image," KoKo said with a chuckle and wink. Jeremy was struck by how handsome the musician was. He wore simple jeans that weren't too tight and weren't too baggy, his black t-shirt fitting him comfortably while still showing off his broad chest and slightly squishy middle. He'd shed his usual makeup and eye shadow and now just looked like a normal guy you'd see on the street. His brown hair was short and combed neatly to the side in a nice combover, his beard and goatee neatly trimmed around his sexy mouth...

Jeremy shook his head to stop that train from derailing in a horrible explosion. KoKo and Agent Moose were talking about something in German, the Canadian surprisingly good at the language.

"So, Jeremy is it? I hear your in a bit of trouble," KoKo said turning to Jeremy. The lad nodded and explained what had happened. KoKo smiled sadly and took one of Jeremy's hands in both of his in a comforting gesture, stroking the back of the lad's hand with one of his.

"I am so sorry to hear these things! Mr. Haywood was always kind to me and my fellow Boyz, I'm sorry such a fine man has been taken from you," he said with a genuine look of sympathy. Jeremy nodded his thanks, trying not to focus on the way KoKo gently caressed his hand.

"Th..thank you. A..Agent Moose has told me that you might be able to help us find Ry?" he asked hopefully, stumbling over his words. Agent Moose rolled her eyes.

"KoKo quit flirting with the kid and get serious. You guys can mind fuck later but there's more important matters at hand," she said then followed it up with a weak "sorry". KoKo nodded and winked at Jeremy before letting the lad's hand go.

"But of course Agent Moose! I would never dream of fooling around with such a handsome, enticing young man in his time of need like the hunk you've brought me," KoKo said innocently and batted his eyelashes at Agent Moose who just rolled her eyes.

"ANYway..." she said, encouraging the conversation along while Jeremy blushed at KoKo's compliments.

"Ah yes! I believe I can be of some assistance to you. While on the stage tonight like we always do we choose a victim to dance with us and then..." KoKo paused here to slide a finger across his throat and he winked. "But tonight while we danced with the man we chose I talked with him as I sometimes tend to do. He seemed a little on edge so I...encouraged him to speak. In doing so I learned that the man he worked for had recently obtained through some distasteful means a man that was deemed 'a traitorous spy working inside the roost'," he continued. Agent Moose and Jeremy exchanged glances.

"As you both seem to have gathered, the roost would be our very own Rooster Corps, and after the attack yesterday and disappearance of our friend Mr. Haywood, I put one and one together, and since the Boyz and I have been doing a little investigating of our own I encouraged more conversation," KoKo continued, serious this time. Jeremy felt a tightness in his chest and a longing for Ryan.

"Please tell me you got more from him! A base of operations, names, where they're holding him, why they took him, anything!" he said. KoKo smiled warmly at Jeremy.

"I can see the love you hold for Haywood. I did indeed manage to get a wee bit more information from this man before we..." he paused and this time all three made the throat slitting motion, much to KoKo's delight.

"I found out that the dear Colonel, someone the Boyz and I have trusted for years, has secretly been killing off ELR agents in order to eliminate any threat to his plans. He kidnapped Mr. Haywood in order to pry any secrets from him that he has about us in the Corps, as well as other agencies he's worked for in the past. But that is not the only reason. Mr. Haywood being the man that he is has certain skills and knowledge that proves dangerous to the Colonel, and he's the only man alive who could stop his plans. When the attack on ELR happened he abducted Haywood to prevent him from interfering in his plans further. The Colonel is holding him at one of these warehouses I am not sure which," KoKo said and handed Jeremy a piece of paper with three different addresses on them. Jeremy knew one was a bust since it was one of his old safe houses from his criminal days, and he'd left the place a burning pile of ash, the city recently starting construction on a new building there.

"Thank you KoKo! You've no idea how much this helps! I owe you big time!" he said standing and smiling. KoKo smiled and stood as well, stepping closer to Jeremy, their chests touching, and he lifted the lad's shirt slightly and tucked another piece of paper into the waistband of his jeans in an almost seductive way.

"Anything for the lover of my friend Haywood! If you ever need anything, and I mean ANYthing, don't hesitate to give me a call," he said, then to Jeremy's surprise he leaned forward and kissed the lad on the top of his head.

"And you can call me Adam, handsome," he said sweetly before stepping away and waving goodbye to Agent Moose and making his departure. Jeremy was frozen in place, blushing.

"Well that happened," Agent Moose said as she stood and stretched. "Lets head back so we can get ready to hit these warehouses and rescue Ryan."

Jeremy nodded, still shocked by the kiss his celebrity crush had given him and they left, waving goodbye to Kyle as they did. In the car Jeremy pulled the paper Adam had tucked into the waistband of his jeans and smiled when he saw a phone number written there, the paper signed with a kissy face and skull and crossbones drawing.

"You two really hit it off," Agent Moose said with a smile as she drove.

"It's not everyday your celebrity crush flirts with you and gives you his number," Jeremy said defensively. Agent Moose smirked and glanced over at her small passenger.

"Or that they're international assassins and spies!" she said. Jeremy laughed.

"That too. Hey Moose?" he asked growing serious all of a sudden.

"Yeah?"

"Be real with me for a minute. Do you think we'll be able to save Ryan?" he asked. Agent Moose looked at him for a second then turned back to the road.

"Yes. Don't worry Jeremy, we'll get him back! I promise you I'll do everything in my power to bring you two back together," she said, placing a hand comfortingly on Jeremy's shoulder. The lad smiled sadly and looked out the window.

"I miss him so much. It hurts more and more the longer he's not with me," he said.

"I'm sorry. He'll be okay, I promise," Agent Moose said. Jeremy gazed out the window and watched the sky turn from the yellows, reds and oranges of sunset to the dark blue and black of night.

_I sure hope so!_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may actually make this fic a bit longer than the original three chapters I'd started writing cause I'm having a fun time writing it. What do you guys think? I have part of chapter three, which was going to be the last one, done but if you guys want more I'll write more, just let me know.


	3. Promises and Threats

Ryan woke with a start, the noise of his holding cell's door opening snapping him out of the sleep he'd drifted into. He'd cried himself to sleep, Jeremy's voicemail ringing in his ears, only to be haunted by horrifying images of Jeremy being tortured and beaten, terrible things being done to him before he was brutally murdered in front of Ryan's eyes. Then Ryan had flashback dreams to when he'd worked at RoosterTeeth, and that night when he and his coworkers were thrown into a game of life and death.

Looking up Ryan saw that the Colonel was walking towards him, a not so happy look on his face. Ryan felt just a small bit of satisfaction when he saw the man's arm was wrapped in bandages where Ryan had bit him earlier. Unceremoniously the Colonel ripped the tape off Ryan's mouth, smiling slightly at his prisoner's cry of pain.

"Ow!" Ryan said glaring up at the man who'd kidnapped him. The Colonel laughed.

"Pleasant dreams I take it?" he asked and roughly wiped the tear stains off Ryan's cheeks.

"Oh just the best. All about how much fun it's going to be when I get out of here to tear you limb from limb!" Ryan lied. He was pleased when a slight trace of fear entered the Colonel's eyes.

"You assume you'll be getting out of here alive Mr. Haywood," he said finally, the smug look returning to his face. Ryan chose to ignore the threat.

"Where's Jeremy? What did you do to him?" he demanded. The Colonel's mood changed back to the displeasured one he'd had when he walked in.

"Your little friend is more slippery than we'd anticipated. Somehow he managed to escape the house as I got there and then vanished into the night when my men scoured the woods for him," he said. Ryan sighed with relief and smiled. All those dumb emergency escape exercises the two had done had paid off! He was proud of Jeremy's quick thinking and levelheadedness.

"However, I have a few ideas on how to get him out into the open again," the Colonel said and looked wickedly at Ryan. The look made Ryan feel uncomfortable and his unease grew as the Colonel whipped out Ryan's phone and sent a text message.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked as panic started growing in him.

"Baiting the trap for your little Jeremy," the Colonel said and laughed as Ryan's eyes widened. A second later the phone chirped and the Colonel read the message, a dark grin spreading on his face. After a few back and forth messages he put the phone aside then drew closer to Ryan, and without warning struck him across the face. The spot instantly began swelling and left a bruise barely noticeable. He slapped and punched Ryan a few more times before he pulled the phone out again.

"I'm going to hit record and when I do, you're only going to say his name and the phrase, 'I'm okay'. Got it?" he asked as he pointed the phone at Ryan. The man remained silent but his look of surrender was enough. The Colonel hit the button and the video recording sound reached Ryan's ears. The Colonel pointed at him to give him the sign to speak. At first Ryan said nothing but look down at his feet, then before his captor became too enraged he sighed and looked up into the lens of the camera.

"Jeremy, dear, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I'm okay my love," Ryan said, his voice even and his eye twitching slightly ever few seconds. The Colonel smiled and without stopping the recording pat Ryan's cheek roughly.

"That's right Mr. Haywood. Everything will be okay as long as our little friend decides to join us. I'd hate to see you beaten anymore unnecessarily," he said and signaled to a guard that had walked through the door quietly without Ryan noticing. The guard walked over and drew a knife, holding it painfully against Ryan's throat, the man wincing in pain but glaring at his captor defiantly, his eyes still twitching.

"I'd hurry if I were you Mr. Dooley. We wouldn't want our dear Ryan Haywood here to get hurt," the Colonel said. As the last word left his lips the guard pulled up the right sleeve of Ryan's tshirt and slashed across the meaty part with his knife, blood pouring down Ryan's arm as he screamed in pain and shock.

"You have five hours Dooley. Meet me at the location I send you or we'll mail you the pieces of this man that you love. At least, the pieces we don't have a little fun with first!" the Colonel said as the guard cut Ryan again and again he let out a howl of pain. The Colonel ended the video, and attached it in a text message sent to Jeremy.

"You..fucking..bastard! Leave Jeremy alone! I swear if you hurt him, I'm going to kill you and your pathetic lackeys in the most painful ways possible!" Ryan roared as he watched the Colonel send the message.

"Shut him up!" the Colonel said without looking up and Ryan once again found himself gagged tightly with duct tape, his cries of pain and angry protests now just muffled grunts and moans.

"You don't understand Haywood, this is my game we're playing. And I always win!" the Colonel said getting up in Ryan's face, only an inch away as he stared menacingly at his prisoner. He then smiled and straightened up, holding the phone up again and snapping a picture of Ryan tied to the chair.

"I'll send that one to myself as well as Jeremy. A little memento of our time together," he said and walked out of the room typing out the text followed by the guard, laughing the entire way. Ryan felt sick and angry, struggling madly against his bonds trying to rip free, his wrists become raw and bloodied from the friction against the plastic zipties. He finally relaxed with a moan and hoped that Jeremy would stay safe and not do anything stupid. He didn't care what happened to him, so long as Jeremy was safe.

_I hope Agent Moose was able to find you and protect you Jer. Please stay safe my love, please!_ he thought as he sat there feeling helpless to save his boyfriend from those hunting him.

~~~  
~~~

Jeremy sat up with a start.

_What was that noise?_ he thought. He was about to draw his gun and tell Agent Moose who was working at a computer nearby when he saw that his phone screen was lit up. With a racing heart that was trapped in his throat, Jeremy reached for his phone and stared at the screen with shaking hands.

**Ryan:** Jeremy? Are you there?

Jeremy stared at the text messages in shock for a moment before letting out a small cry of joy. Ryan was free and safe! He was reaching out to Jeremy! He quickly sent a reply message, ignoring the questions from Agent Moose who'd looked up and was now at his side.

**Jeremy:** Oh god Ryan! Are you okay? Are you safe? Where are you?

He looked up at Agent Moose with a look of happiness and tears of joy. His Rye Bread was safe and soon they'd be together again, embracing each other in the warmest tightest hug ever!

"What is it Jeremy?" Agent Moose's voice brought him back to the present. Jeremy smile widened and he showed her the phone.

"Ryan just texted me! He must've gotten free and needs our help! We've got to go help him!" he cried. Agent Moose looked at the phone and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't trust it. Something doesn't feel right. Here, bring it over here and plug it into the computer. I'm going to trace the messages back and hopefully find a location. Just keep him talking for a few seconds or it won't work," she instructed. Jeremy rolled his eyes but cooperated and waited for a response.

**Ryan:** Jeremy darling, where are you?

Jeremy felt his heart ache as he started to type out a reply, then he paused and hesitated. Ryan had never called him darling. Sure he was known to use extravagant and big words, a lover of the old romances, but he'd never used the nickname on Jeremy. Dear, yeah sure, but never darling. Narrowing his eyes he erased what he'd typed and started again.

**Jeremy:** Rye Bread, answer my question. Are you alright? Give me a sign that you're safe. Tell me about the moment you first knew you loved me.

Jeremy bit his lower lip, nervously waiting for the reply that would determine if it actually was Ryan texting him. Agent Moose typed furiously away at the computer and murmured something about needing only a few more seconds to make the trace. His phone chirped a minute later and Jeremy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

**Ryan:** Here's your sign that I'm okay.

There was a video attachment with the message and Jeremy hesitated, thumb hovering over the video play option. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open the attachment or not but fought down his nervousness and hit play.

He wished he'd never clicked on the attachment.

The video showed a dark room with a figure in a familiar pair of jeans and grey NASA tshirt tied to a chair, the focal point of the video. Jeremy gasped and put a hand over his mouth, horror in his eyes as the figure looked up after a few seconds, Ryan's bloodshot eyes and tear stained face looking directly at the camera. He looked horrible, bruises covering his beautiful face which was swelling slightly from the beating he'd received.

" _Jeremy, dear, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I'm okay my love,_ " Ryan's voice was even and sounded as if he was trying not to worry the lad, his eye twitching strangely every couple seconds. Jeremy let out a strangled sob at the sight of his boyfriend. A large hand came into view and pat Ryan's cheek roughly, a look of disgust crossing his boyfriend's face as he pulled back slightly.

" _That's right Mr. Haywood. Everything will be okay as long as our little friend decides to join us. I'd hate to see you beaten anymore unnecessarily,_ " a voice said. Jeremy felt fear grip his heart when he recognized the voice as the large man who'd broken into his house and shot at him. He had Ryan! There was a momentary pause before another man, dressed in body armor, face painted black and green stripes and wearing dark sunglasses walked in and stood behind Ryan. To Jeremy's horror the guard pulled a knife and held it against Ryan's throat, pressing slightly into the skin and causing small beads of blood to form.

"No!" he shouted as he watched, praying that he wasn't about to watch his boyfriend be murdered before his eyes. Agent Moose impatiently waited as the trace ran, scanning for the signal at a frustratingly slow pace. Ryan glared at his captors in defiance, still twitching his eyes.

" _I'd hurry if I were you Mr. Dooley. We wouldn't want our dear Ryan Haywood here to get hurt,_ " the voice of the big man said. Jeremy was just about to sigh in relief that Ryan wouldn't be harmed when the guard pulled up the right sleeve of Ryan's tshirt up over his shoulder and slashed a nasty cut across the meaty part. Ryan screamed in pain and surprise, Jeremy growing pale as he screamed too. His heart broke as he watched Ryan's blood run down his arm and the look of pain on his face.

" _You have five hours Dooley. Meet me at the location I send you or we'll mail you the pieces of this man that you love. At least, the pieces we don't have a little fun with first!_ " the man's voice said. The guard cut Ryan again and the man howled in pain, the sound echoing off the walls of the room he was in before the video ended.

Jeremy fell to his knees gasping for breath, tears streaming down his face. He let out a pained roar more animalistic than human and closed his eyes trying to force the images out of his head, but the darkness behind his eyelids only made the images clearer. He felt arms wrap around him and he struggled in a panic.

"Jeremy! Jeremy snap out of it it's just me! Please open your eyes!"

Jeremy's eyes snapped open and he saw he was still safe at the safe house he'd be taken to, Agent Moose hugging him with a worried expression on her face. He sucked in deep breaths of air and tried to calm down.

"They're hurting him Moose, they're hurting Ryan! We need to save him!" he wept.

"We'll save him Jeremy I promise! I'll bring Ryan back to you, I swear!" Agent Moose said. Jeremy started to calm down, when his phone chirped again. He looked at it and felt his heart drop. There was a photo of Ryan tied to the chair, bleeding still from his arm, duct tape covering his mouth. He was glaring at the camera and had both his middle fingers up. Attached to the photo message was an address along with the message, "Be there or Ryan gets shredded. Don't bring the cops. Come alone".

"Oh fuck!" Jeremy let out a strangled sob and more tears came. He couldn't help it, he was heartbroken. Agent Moose sat there trying to comfort the man, studying the photo for any clues.

"Were you able to trace the messages?" Jeremy sobbed. Agent Moose bit her lower lip and lowered her head.

"It wasn't fast enough Jeremy. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to get it in time," she said, voice catching. Jeremy felt his hope shatter.

While Jeremy took a moment to calm down Agent Moose took another look at the photo hoping to find more clues, then replayed the video, thankfully remembering to mute it so Jeremy didn't have to hear it again. She was gazing at it when she gasped.

"Jeremy, I think I found something!" she said. Jeremy was wiping his eyes and trying to get his breathing back on track and looked up, hope filling his eyes. Agent Moose smiled triumphantly.

"I think Ryan was telling us something!" she said. Jeremy swallowed and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Did you notice the strange way his eyes twitched in the video? It's Morse Code!" Agent Moose exclaimed. Jeremy stood and walked over looking at her with surprise.

"Are you sure? Show me!" he said, swallowing because he knew he'd have to watch the video again, possibly multiple times. Agent Moose showed him the spot where the code started, and Jeremy mentally kicked himself for not noticing it before. Ryan's eyes! The rapid twitching was actually the coded message.

"Ryan you fantastic son of a bitch!" Jeremy cried and concentrated on Ryan's rapid twitching. He watched the video three times through to make sure he'd gotten the message right. He frowned and looked up, meeting Agent Moose's expectant gaze.

"He said not to come. Not to rescue him," Jeremy said softly. Agent Moose looked confused.

"Why would he say that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. But I don't care, I'm going after him and I'm bringing him back! And when I find him, I'm going to kill every one of the mother fuckers who were involved with this!" Jeremy said angrily, eyes flashing rage and determination.

"What do you need?" Agent Moose asked.

"Guns, ammo, body armor, an updated map of the city. It's changed since I last ran the streets and even though I have it mostly memorized, I don't want to take any chances," Jeremy said. Agent Moose nodded and pulled out her phone to make a call.

"There's one more thing," Jeremy said stopping her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need to sneak back into my house. I have a stash of money I'd saved over the years as Rimmy, I need it for a shopping trip," he said mysteriously.

"Sneaking in there will be tricky, the Colonel probably has guards watching for you in case you return. We'll have to be extra careful," Agent Moose said. Jeremy nodded.

"I can do it. Drop me off a few blocks down from the house. If I'm not back to the car in ten minutes come in guns blazing," Jeremy said as if this were a regular thing normal people did everyday.

"Jeremy, I don't like sending you straight into danger, I could go and get it for you and be back. No offense but I know these guys better, know how they think. Hell I've even trained some of them I believe. I can't send you into the lions mouth, not after the promise I made," Agent Moose said firmly. Jeremy stopped and looked up at her, confused.

"What promise? What do you mean?" he asked growing worried. Agent Moose sighed and sat down heavily in a chair.

"The night that ELR was attacked, Ryan and I were walking down the corridors looking for the Colonel who'd escaped from us just a few minutes before. As we walked Ryan grabbed my shoulder and made me look him in the eye..." she began.

_"Ryan what is it?" Agent Moose asked. The man was looking at her intently, biting his lower lip in the nervous manner he did._

_"I need you to promise me something. I need you to swear this thing to me!" he said firmly. Agent Moose had never seen Ryan act this way but nodded._

_"Anything, I promise I'll do anything in my power to help you," she said. Ryan looked relieved for a moment before returning to his nervous intensity._

_"If something happens to me, I need you to swear to me that you'll go to my house immediately and get Jeremy out of here. I don't care where you go, just get him away from here, away from the Colonel and his reach. Keep him safe, for me. Please," he said, voice catching. Agent Moose's eyes widened._

_"Ryan don't say things like that! We'll both get through this!" she said. Ryan's eyes grew hard and his grip on her shoulder tightened._

_"Promise me! Please Barb! I need to know that Jeremy will be safe if something happens to me! He's the only thing that matters, if something happens to him..." Ryan's voice broke and tears filled his eyes. "Just, please promise me you'll take care of him."_

_"I..I promise Ryan. I'll get Jeremy to safety and take care of him if, and that's a strong IF, something happens to you. I swear it on my honor as a Rooster and Canadian!" she said. Ryan smiled in relief and hugged her, thanking her over and over._

"I had no idea what was going to happen, but it was like Ryan could sense that something would happen to him that night. I need to keep my promise to him by keeping you safe," she said with a sad far off look on her face. Jeremy stared at her, mouth open slightly in shock and tears running down his cheeks.

"He knew something would happen, he knew that they'd find out about me and come to kill me or use me as leverage against him. He knew," Jeremy said. Agent Moose looked up, her eyes wet as well.

"I know you can handle yourself, that you're capable, but I need to honor Ryan's wishes and my promise I made to him. If you insist on diving headlong into the lions pit, then lets both go!" she said. Jeremy nodded and sighed.

"Let's do this!" he said.

~~~  
~~~

Ryan moaned in pain. His shoulders were bleeding from the knife wounds and his body ached from the beatings he'd endured from his captors. He sat breathing heavily in his chair, trying to fight the pain away.

_Come on Haywood, you've been in worse situations than this! Think!_ his mind screamed at him. He looked around looking for something to help free him. He noticed a nail protruding from the wall a few feet from where he sat. Scooting his chair forward inch by painful inch, Ryan made his way towards the nail.

_If I can just get a hand free I can get loose, overpower the guard, and then reap righteous vengeance on these fucks!_ he thought. Closer and closer he got to the nail, it was almost within his grasp when he heard the door start to unlock.

_Shit!_ he thought and adjusted his chair so that he his the nail behind him. Just in time too, as soon as he stopped the door swung open and the Colonel walked in, looking miffed. He raised an eyebrow seeing that Ryan had moved from his original spot.

"Thinking about leaving us Mr. Haywood? Stealing my favorite chair?" he asked slyly. Ryan rolled his eyes and grumbled into the gag. The Colonel came over and peeled the tape off Ryan's mouth.

"Oh you know me, just like a change of scenery every now and then," he said dryly as he stretched his jaw, hearing the crack of the bone.

"I'm sure. Dooley hasn't responded to the text yet, but he's still got a few hours before the meeting time," the Colonel said.

"He won't show," Ryan growled. The Colonel laughed and grabbed Ryan by his scruffy chin, raising his head up to make eye contact.

"Oh he will! He won't risk you being hurt. Like you, he wants to keep his love safe. It's cute really, the two of you. The tall handsome man with a dark deadly secret occupation, and the small innocent man who fell in love with the lie that is Ryan Haywood, news journalist extraordinaire!" the Colonel said in a mocking voice and shoved Ryan's head away.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. Even though I lied to him about who I really am, Jeremy and I love each other more than anything in this world. It's a bond we share that's stronger than anything you can throw at us. He's mine, and I'm his," Ryan growled. The Colonel made a grossed out face and snickered.

"You know as well as I do, anyone in their right mind wouldn't stay with you after finding out who you really are. It's just what happens in our line of work, you can never get truly close to anyone," he said. Ryan glared at him for a moment then looked away.

"What do you want Colonel?" he asked dryly.

"I've already told you, I want what's up here," the Colonel said and tapped the side of Ryan's head roughly.

"I know there are secrets you've got hidden away up in that noggin of yours. A few our dear leader Hullum must've shared with you or hidden away before his untimely death," he continued to sneer. Ryan stiffened.

"You were his right hand man, his most trusted friend, his brother! And you fucking stabbed him in the back. You murdered the man who would've handed you the world on a silver platter, the man who cared more about you than anyone," Ryan said. For a brief moment he caught something in the Colonel's eyes, regret maybe? Pain? But then it was gone.

"Just goes to show that you can't trust anyone Haywood. Even your Jeremy, one day you'll learn that he isn't trustworthy and needs to be put down before he destroys you," he said before straightening up.

"I'm giving you one more hour before the next questioning. I hope you come to your senses by then. And if you don't, maybe a knife at Jeremy's throat will be the incentive you need!" he said with a laugh. Ryan's face contorted in rage and he wished desperately that his hands were squeezing tightly around the man's throat instead of tied to the chair.

"You fucking leave him alone! Leave him out of this he's innocent! He's no idea what's going on and he's scared! Just leave him alone!" Ryan shouted. The Colonel turned back with a dark expression on his face that actually worried Ryan.

"Then fucking decide Haywood! Give up your secrets, or have Jeremy broken down slowly in front of you until you do! It's your choice, make the right one," he snapped and left the room.

"You motherfucking bastard! Don't you dare touch him! I'll rip your heart from your chest and shove it down your throat while you're still alive! Do you hear me?" Ryan screamed after the man as he left. A guard came in and slapped Ryan, grabbing his face and holding his firmly, Ryan's lips fixed permanently in a fish face.

"You've got a big mouth you know that?" he hissed and Ryan just glared at him. The man shoved Ryan's face away and then plastered another piece of tape over his mouth.

"Maybe that'll shut you up for now!" the guard said and stormed out, leaving a panting Ryan alone thinking about how much danger Jeremy was in and how he wished he could make it all stop so he'd be safe.

_I miss you Jer. I'll come back to you somehow! I promise!_ he thought as he scooted closer to the nail at his back, then rotated the chair and started rubbing the ziptie securing his right wrist against it. Slowly and to his great satisfaction he saw the nail begin cutting the plastic tie.

_I'm coming Jeremy! I'm coming to save you!_ he thought.


	4. Mavin

Jeremy studied the house from the bushes he was hidden in, looking for any signs of movement. Agent Moose had offered him a comm so they could stay in touch as she snuck around the other side of the house. It was nearly 1 am and pitch black out save for the moon above and the dimly lit street lamps. Jeremy inched closer, gun drawn.

_I don't see anything. Don't lose focus Dooley, one fuck up and it's game over for you and Ryan!_ he thought as he inched closer. He darted to his right and ducked into his alley, peeking over his back fence. The back door was closed, someone must've shut it after he'd escaped. He stayed there in the shadows for several seconds before moving. He was quick as he raced to the door and studied the area to make sure there were no traps, wires, alarms or cameras before trying the doorknob. The door opened and he pushed it further slowly, praying silently that no one was on the other side.

Taking a quick breath he raised his gun and darted in, pressing his back to the wall as soon as he was in. Nothing in the house stirred, the silence deafening.

_I don't like this. Something isn't right!_ he thought, as he eased the door closed behind him, leaving it just barely cracked for a quick escape. Making his way down the hall, he silently made his way to the bedroom he and Ryan shared. Making his way to the closet Jeremy opened the door and reached out to the wall on his side. A small section of the wall came away to reveal a hidden compartment. Jeremy reached in and grabbed the only item inside of it, a dufflebag that felt slightly heavy. Jeremy stood and quietly closed the door before turning to his nightstand and grabbing a single photo that was there.

"Agent Moose, I got the package, everything look clear out there?" he whispered into his comm.

" _Nothing has moved. I've got a bad feeling about this, get out of there quickly_!" Agent Moose's voice came back to him. Jeremy nodded and turned to leave but froze.

What was that sound?

He paused and listened, again the sound reached his ears, a soft muffled noise. Swallowing nervously Jeremy crept towards the door and looked into the hall. Nothing. The sound came again, this time Jeremy knew it was coming from the living room.

"Agent Moose, there's something in the house," Jeremy whispered nervously as he snuck forward, every instinct in his body screaming at him not to move forward but to leave.

" _Get out of there Jeremy!_ " Agent Moose's voice sounded desperate. Jeremy couldn't help himself as he moved closer and closer to the living room. He poked his head around the corner and froze. Sitting on his couch was a tall figure, the shape seemingly familiar. Jeremy extended his arm, pointing the gun at the figure.

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy's eyes widened at the sound of Ryan's voice. His knees felt weak and he lowered his gun slightly. The figure bent forward, head in hands and shook. The sounds of soft crying reached his ears. Jeremy took another step forward but remained silent.

"Jeremy? Dear, everything is going to be okay," Ryan's voice said. Jeremy's eyes widened and he backed up slowly. That wasn't Ryan!

"I almost had you Mr. Dooley. The old deer call trick didn't work I see," a voice said and the figure stood, the lights flickering on to reveal the Colonel holding Ryan's cell phone.

"You son of a bitch! What have you done with Ryan? Where is he?!" Jeremy growled, activating his comm so Agent Moose knew what was happening. The Colonel chuckled.

"I'll make a deal with you. You put that gun away and come quietly and I'll take you to Mr. Haywood. You can have a nice little reunion and be together again," the Colonel said taking a step forward.

"Sure pal, like I'd ever believe that horse shit! I know you're not trustworthy. You just want me for leverage against Ryan to make him cooperate with whatever the fuck you want him to do," Jeremy spat, taking another step back and leveling his gun at the Colonel's chest.

"Okay here's another alternative: you cooperate and come with me, or I'll send you pieces of Ryan until there's nothing left of him!" the man snarled and Jeremy paled. He knew this man was serious, knew he'd hurt Ryan.

"I've still got three hours left before we were supposed to meet, I'm holding to that deal. So fuck you!" Jeremy shouted and shot. The light illuminating the room went out and Jeremy darted to the back door. As he reached the back door something grabbed his leg and he fell to the ground with a cry. A weight was pressed over him as someone crawled on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"You're not getting away that easily this time you little fuck!" the Colonel's voice said as he covered Jeremy's mouth and nose with a cloth.

_Shit he's trying to knock me out! Act now Jeremy, or Ryan suffers for it!_ he thought desperately.

"I can see now why you've caught Mr. Haywood's eye, you're a fighter! Maybe I'll have a little fun with you before I take you back to him!" the Colonel laughed wickedly as he ran his hand up Jeremy's side and up his arm to grasp the wrist of the hand Jeremy was holding his gun in.

While struggling with his left hand where his gun was held, which the Colonel was trying to wrestle away from him, he reached for his belt and grabbed the knife there. Holding his breath so he wouldn't inhale the chloroform, Jeremy stabbed back and up, sinking the knife into the Colonel's thigh.

The Colonel screamed in pain and released Jeremy's face, the lad throwing his head back hard into the man's chin and stunning him. With the weight slightly lifted off him Jeremy heaved up with all his strength and shoved the man off of him, slashing back instinctively as he did, slicing the man's hand that was reaching out to snag him. Another cry of pain and Jeremy darted away. Skidding in the alley he ran into Agent Moose who'd come charging around the corner to save him.

"We gotta book it!" he said and they rushed away into the night, away from the house and the furious screams of the Colonel. Diving into the car they took off down the road and drove for several miles before returning to the safe house, satisfied that they'd lost anyone tailing them. Jeremy walked in and threw the bag onto the table before walking to the opposite side of the room. He was shaking now that the adrenaline had wore off, and he covered his mouth with his hand to stop any sobs.

"Jeremy are you okay? Are you hurt?" Agent Moose asked him urgently as she hesitantly approached him. Jeremy whirled around with fury in his eyes.

"Am I okay? My boyfriend's been kidnapped and is being tortured by psychotic assassins, I can't go home cause it's filled with said assassins, a man tried to kidnap me for the second time, the same man played me with Ryan's voice and told me that if I didn't cooperate that he'd butcher Ryan and send me each of his bloodied body parts. So no, I'm not fucking alright!" he yelled before turning his back on her and falling to his knees, face in his hands.

"I just want this nightmare to be over!" he cried. He wanted everything to go back to normal. He wanted to sleep in his own bed, he wanted his cat, he wanted to live a simple quiet life that wasn't filled with gangs and violence, but most of all he wanted Ryan back. He felt a hand on his shoulder and soon gentle arms were embracing him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there in time. I'm sorry that you have to go through all this. And I'm sorry I failed to protect Ryan that night. It's my fault he's gone, it's my fault he was even there," Agent Moose said softly. Jeremy sniffled and returned the hug before standing.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way. Shit happens I guess but we need to move on if we're going to rescue Ryan," he said as he walked to the table and reached for the bag, pulling out the photo he'd retrieved. He smiled and wiped away a tear as he looked at it, the photo reminding Jeremy of a happier time. He was holding the camera out in front of him, with Ryan smiling widely, arms wrapped around him in a sweet embrace. Both men were smiling at the camera.

"You two look very happy," Agent Moose said as she stood next to Jeremy.

"We were, are," Jeremy said. "We took this the day after Ryan officially asked me to be a part of his life, to be his."

"What was so important about this bag?" Agent Moose asked. Jeremy set the photo aside and unzipped the bag, revealing stacks and stacks of hundred dollar bills. Agent Moose's eyes bugged out of her head.

"A little insurance I managed to save from my Rimmy Tim days in case of emergency. There's enough in here to buy all the weapons and armor we'll need, plus extra," Jeremy said with a satisfied smile. Agent Moose nodded staring at the cash.

"That's enough money to buy the fucking city!" she exclaimed which made Jeremy laugh.

"Well, maybe not that much," Agent Moose said with a chuckle.

"It's time to go shopping!" Jeremy exclaimed and grabbed a stack of bills.

~~~  
~~~

Ryan grunted as he felt the nail poke his skin for the millionth time. He'd been working on the plastic zipties for almost twenty minutes now and had made little progress other than drawing his own blood.

_I'll probably need another fucking tetanus shot after this._ he thought. The room was quiet and he heard nothing from outside the door. Ryan was about to give up in frustration when the ziptie split, the most satisfying sight he'd seen in awhile.

_And man triumphs once again over inanimate objects! Fuck you ziptie!_ he thought as he yanked his wrist to the side and was rewarded with the tie snapping. Breathing a sigh of relief Ryan softly massaged his bruised and scabbed wrist in his still bound hand, the touch hurting slightly but still a relief. Immediately he went to work on the second tie and soon it too was broken. He sighed and then set about freeing his ankles. When he was freed from his restraints he started to reach for the tape plastered across his mouth when he had an idea. Moving the chair to his original spot, he set the ties back in their places as if they were still holding him. He then let out a series of loud cries and screams, trying to get the guard's attention outside. He did his best to make his tone sound urgent and soon the door opened, a shorter thin man walking in carrying an SMG. He walked over to Ryan and gave him an irritated look before slapping him across the face.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm so sick of hearing you! What do you fucking want?" he demanded and ripped the tape painfully off Ryan's mouth.

"I really have to use the bathroom! I'm sorry I've tried to hold it but it's been days and I really need to go!" Ryan said quickly, selling the act like a pro.

_Theatre major motherfucker!_ he thought as the guard seemed convinced, biting his lower lip.

"I wasn't instructed on what to do if this happened. Just piss yourself," he said, sounding disgusted with the thought.

"Please man I really can't hold it! And I'm sure the Colonel wouldn't like coming back and finding me covered in piss and stinking up the place," he pointed out, bouncing slightly in his chair and being careful not to upset the ties resting on his wrists and ankles. The guard seemed conflicted.

"I don't know. What's to stop you from trying to escape?" he asked.

"If I wanted to escape do you think I'd use the oldest fucking trick in the book to get out?" Ryan asked.

_Yes._ was the thought running through his mind.

"I'd just end up running to the nearest toilet if I did. Please man come on, show a little compassion!" Ryan wined and put on a pained look. The guard was sold and he sighed in surrender.

"Okay okay just shut up already. I'll let you up and escort you, but your hands will be restrained so you don't try anything," he said and reached down to cut the ties at Ryan's ankles away. In one quick movement Ryan brought a knee up into the man's nose and then punched him, leaping at the man as he fell to the ground. With no hesitation Ryan snapped his neck before he could cry for help, gently laying him on the floor. He removed the man's weapons, the SMG, a knife, and a pistol and then stole out the door, checking both sides for enemies before leaving.

_First I gotta find my phone and sabotage the command center or at least find a way out of here. Then I'll go after Jeremy and make sure he's okay before going after the Colonel._ Ryan thought as he made his way down the hall, checking his corners as he went and being extra careful to avoid cameras and patrols, sticking to the shadows. Making his way silently down the halls he reached a door that had light pouring out from underneath it. Ryan pressed an ear to the door and listened to see if there was anyone on the other side.

"Colonel's on his way back from getting that Dooley guy. He didn't sound happy," one voice said. Ryan froze as fear gripped him.

_Jeremy..._ he thought with a sinking heart.

"When is the Colonel ever happy?" another voice asked.

"When he's talking about taking over the world. Or fucking his little pet I'd imagine," the first voice said.

"Think it's true what they say about it? That it's two people in one body?" voice two asked. Ryan perked up at that.

_They must be talking about Mavin._ he thought.

"I'm going to offer you some advice. Don't ask too many questions. You stay alive longer here if ya do. Anyway the Colonel wants us to prep Haywood for when he returns. Said he needs to move the interrogation along," voice one said.

_That doesn't sound pleasant._ Ryan thought as he backed away from the door and hid in the shadows. The door opened and he caught a glimpse of a control center before two men exited and shut the door. They continued to talk as they walked down the way Ryan had come.

_I'd better get out of here quick before they discover I've escaped!_ he thought and rushed to the door. Opening it silently he found that the large room filled with computer equipment only had three men inside. Closing the door as quietly as he could, Ryan snuck around to the first man. Quickly grabbing the man's face Ryan pulled him to the floor and slit his throat, holding the man until he stopped moving.

_One down. Two to go._ he thought as he crawled to the next one, repeating the kill. He stood and silently walked around to the third man who was distracted with what he was doing at his consul. This time Ryan simply pressed the knife to the man's throat and hissed into his ear.

"I'd advise against sounding any alarms or making a fuss. I've already dealt with your buddies and if you cooperate you won't meet the same fate as they. Sound reasonable?" he asked. The man said nothing but nodded slightly being careful of the knife.

"Good lad! Now I seem to have gotten myself lost and don't remember my way out. I'd be overjoyed if you'd kindly offer some help on the matter," Ryan said and removed the knife and spinning the man around to face him. The man was terrified to be sure but nodded.

"We're currently in central command. If you leave this room and take the first left you'll find yourself in a narrow hall. Follow the hall for six meters and then take a right. You'll come to a set of stairs. At the top of the stairs is a door with an access panel, the code being 691427. That door will lead you to the warehouse above us and from there it's a clear shot out to the city," he said voice wavering. Ryan smiled.

"See? That wasn't so hard and we're both still breathing. Now, I would very much appreciate it if my cellular device was returned to me. Wouldn't want my secret stash of porn getting leaked," Ryan chuckled. The man laughed nervously and swallowed.

"The Colonel has it. Said he needed it to help him snatch Dooley," he said. Ryan's eyes narrowed and his face darkened.

"When is the dear Colonel supposed to arrive? I'd just love to say goodbye to him in person," he said and the man whimpered. The man trembled and Ryan smiled internally that he still struck fear into people when he noticed the man's eyes flick to the side, as if staring at something behind Ryan. Whirling quickly Ryan shoved the man in front of him, the knife that was thrown embedding deep in the poor man's chest. Letting the man fall to the floor Ryan saw standing only a few feet away Agent Gavin the Third.

"You broke my toy. That wasn't very nice," Ryan growled and pulled the knife from the man's chest, holding both knives up in a readying stance. "Thanks for the knife though!"

"I'm surprised it took you this long to escape Ryan, you must be getting slow in your old age," Gavin said in his British accent.

"Didn't know you cared so much Gavin. I'll have to remember to thank you properly but as you can see I'm a little busy making my daring escape so if you wouldn't mind," Ryan said and made a shooing gesture. Gavin chuckled.

"Oh Ryan, you always were a funny one. The only one who could make me laugh. I'm going to miss that," he said, his voice distorting slightly. Ryan's eyes widened slightly as he realized what was happening. Gavin seemed to grow slightly and bulk up, no longer the skinny lanky man but a strong muscular version of himself.

"That's better. Didya miss me bitch?" he asked, voice completely different.

"Can't say that I did Mikey. You just always leave me with a bad taste in my mouth," Ryan growled and took a step forward.

"First, that's what she said dude! Second, let's cut the bullshit, I'm going to enjoy fucking up that pretty face of yours!" Mikey laughed and squared up. Ryan but his lip. There was no way he could beat Mikey in hand to hand, he was just way too strong. But he needed to get out of here and get to Jeremy and Agent Moose.

"Lets dance asshole!" he snarled and lunged forward, Mikey closing the distance fast. Ryan suddenly slid to the floor, dodging under Mikey's first swing and slashing out at his ankle with one of his knives, smiling slightly as the lad screamed in pain and hobbled. Standing quickly Ryan kicked his left foot out and sent his opponent stumbling forward. Unfortunately it wasn't forward enough and Mikey turned, a look of rage on his face. Ryan swallowed and glanced at the door.

Not close enough.

Mikey darted forward and dealt a painful punch to Ryan's stomach and then tried to grasp him in a headlock. Ryan twisted quickly and dodged to the right, gasping for breath and throwing one of the knives, the blade embedding itself in Mikey's shoulder.

"Wot did you go and do that for you bloody tosser?" Gavin wailed, voice back to normal.

"Sorry Gavin, but I'm not letting you stand between me and my chance to get back to the one I love," Ryan said and raised his gun, aiming it at Gavin's chest.

"Aww come off it Rye Bread, you know you can't shoot me," Gavin said with a cheeky grin.

"You want to take that bet?" Ryan asked darkly. Gavin's eyes twitched slightly but the smile remained.

"I'd bet my life on it," he said. Ryan chuckled.

"Interesting thing to bet when you're about to lose it," he said. Gavin smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go on then, just try and take the shot!" he dared. Something didn't feel right to Ryan. Gavin was a cocky prick yes, but he was never this cocky. Unless...

Ryan barely had time to register the thought before something heavy crashed into the back of his skull and he crashed to the ground, a pain in his head he knew would result in the worlds worst migraine later and his world growing black. A dark chuckle reached his ears.

"Well Mr. Haywood, I see you managed to escape your cell. Too bad your arrogance prevented you from escaping. Jeremy was looking so much to seeing you. Guess we'll have to advance your interrogation. Pleasant dreams Mr. Haywood," the Colonel said as Ryan drifted off into darkness.


	5. Awaken the Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has some near/implied rape in it so just to warn you ahead of time.

Jeremy heaved the dufflebag up onto the table, making a loud thudding noise. Agent Moose raised her eyebrows and walked over. Jeremy had left an hour ago to "shop" as he'd stated and now he was back.

 

"Did you bring me something nice?" she joked.

 

"Depends. How much do you like explosives?" Jeremy asked as he unzipped the bag and pulled out several proximity mines, various grenades, C4, and a weird looking paste in a Tupperware container that was labeled "explosive jelly". Agent Moose's eyes widened.

 

"Holy shit how much did you buy?" she asked.

 

"I think enough to get the job done," Jeremy said looking over the pile. Agent Moose shook her head.

 

"I'm starting to see why you were the most dangerous person in Los Santos," she said. Jeremy smiled as he pulled out a briefcase he'd shoved into the bag and opened it, pulling out the different components of a sniper rifle.

 

"Been too long since I've been behind one of these babies!" he said with a nostalgic look on his face. He attached the last part and stood there proudly holding the glistening new weapon. Agent Moose facepalmed.

 

"What?" Jeremy asked indignantly.

 

"Jeremy, the fecking thing is purple and orange!" she exclaimed. Jeremy looked at the gun and smiled.

 

"I know, it's perfect!" he said happily.

 

"Not my point. How is that practical?" she asked.

 

"I don't need practicality, I need to kill. Practicality shouldn't matter to dead men," he said holding the rifle close as if to shield it from Agent Moose's remarks. Agent Moose just rolled her eyes.

 

"I hope I got the right ammo, I had to guess what you used based off your gun," he said and pulled out a decent stack of boxes of ammo, the exact kind she needed for her two sidearms.

 

"Perfect!" she exclaimed.

 

"Now I know you assassins are more leaning towards the stealthy side, get in and out quick. But I think for this you'll need some of this," Jeremy said and pulled out a set of protective body armor. Agent Moose looked at it before shrugging and starting to put it on. Jeremy pulled his own armor out and set it aside before pulling out a suit bag and dashing off to the bathroom. Soon Agent Moose heard a cough and she turned, the sight that met her eyes made her both want to groan and burst out in a fit of laughter.

 

Jeremy Dooley stood leaning against the doorframe in the most ridiculous suit she'd ever seen. The pants were yellow, the v-neck shirt however was a shocking orange, topped off with a bright purple blazer that he kept unbuttoned.

 

"Jeremy..that outfit is hideous!" she exclaimed trying not to laugh and failing. Jeremy frowned.

 

"Says you! I think it looks fantastic! You just don't know how to appreciate style," he said defensively, twirling in a circle once for effect.

 

"What you're wearing looks like style went through a war between the teletubbies and carebears and didn't survive," she said flatly. Both stared at each other before laughing.

 

"It may seem impractical but these are the Rimmy Tim colors," Jeremy said. Agent Moose looked at him for a moment.

 

"So does this mean you're coming out of retirement?" she asked gently. Jeremy frowned and bit his lower lip before shaking his head.

 

"Only until Ryan is safe. Then Rimmy Tim goes back to the grave," he said and walked to the table checking the magazine in one of the Desert Eagles he'd bought and tucked it in the holster at his hip.

 

"You ready to save him?" he asked as he stared at the table. Agent Moose secured the last bit of armor and tested its weight.

 

"You bet I am!" she said. Jeremy reached out and tugged one last thing from the duffle bag, a white Stetson cowboy hat and placed it on his head. Turning to Agent Moose he put on a pair of black aviator sunglasses and smirked.

 

"Then let's go!"

 

~~~

~~~

 

Ryan groaned as consciousness returned to him. He furrowed his brow in pain at the headache that hammered at his skull.

 

"That's definitely going to leave a bump," he said painfully.

 

"Sorry about that chap, 'fraid the Colonel had to give you a right clubbing. You should've yielded when Mikey told you to."

 

Ryan turned his head and saw Gavin sitting on a chair not too far away, ass on the back of the chair while feet rested on the seat. He growled and tried to reach out to strangle Gavin but his hands wouldn't respond. He looked and saw with a panic that he'd been strapped down to a table that was angled slightly upright, his wrists strapped above his head and his legs spread wide.

 

"What the fuck?" Ryan exclaimed. He looked to Gavin. The young man chuckled nervously and shrugged.

 

"Sorry Ryan, but you have information we need. I wish it hadn't come to this," he said.

 

"Gavin let me out of here! If you let me go I won't tell anyone about you. I'll just disappear," Ryan said pulling at his bonds. Gavin smiled sadly.

 

"I can't do that Ryan, we both know that," he said softly and looked down.

 

"Dammit Gavin! I need to get out of here!" Ryan shouted. He pulled again at his restraints but knew it was hopeless. He froze when he heard dark laughter reaching his ears. He looked over and watched as Gavin changed once again into Mikey. The lad chuckled and looked up at Ryan with his brown eyes.

 

"What's wrong Haywood?" he asked in a dangerously innocent tone.

 

"Mikey you bastard! When I get free I swear I'm going to..." Ryan started to growl.

 

"What? What're you going to do Haywood? Anything you do to me you'll do to Gavin, and I know you still have some sort of bond with him. You wouldn't risk killing him just to stop me!" Mikey laughed as he stepped closer.

 

"That's where you're wrong Mikey. Sure I'd feel like shit for killing Gavin, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to bring you down and get the fuck out of here!" Ryan spat. Mikey smiled as he grabbed Ryan's chin and cheeks roughly with one hand and jerked his face towards him.

 

"He's that special to you isn't he?" he said more than asked. Ryan struggled and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Mikey ran his hand down Ryan's face and neck, down his chest slowly. Ryan struggled but the way he was tied down prevented him from doing much.

 

"I wonder what he'd say if he found out the truth about you. I mean, I'd guess by now he has some idea, and he isn't a dumbass so he's probably figured you all out by now," Mikey continued.

 

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Ryan asked confused. Mikey snapped his gaze back to Ryan and the man saw fire and anger in the lad's eyes.

 

"You know exactly who I'm talking about! Jeremy fucking Dooley! Your precious boyfriend," he shouted and then punched Ryan in the face. Ryan's blood went cold and he swallowed as he shook his head to clear it and shake away the pain of the blow.

 

"You leave him out of this! It's me you want not him, he's innocent!" Ryan gasped. He heard another dark chuckle and turned his head to see the Colonel approaching him.

 

"Where's Jeremy? What did you do to him?! I fucking swear if you hurt him..." Ryan roared as he struggled against his restraints.

 

"Oh our little friend is doing just fine. But know this Mr. Haywood, if you don't cooperate with us, I can't guarantee that he'll remain that way," the Colonel said in his smooth voice. Ryan growled and struggled but Mikey shoved him roughly back to the table and held him there by his chest.

 

"Now, let's begin. Why don't you tell us exactly what you know about the ELR program and more importantly, what you know about Rooster Corps?" the Colonel said as he stood over Ryan.

 

"You can go fuck yourself!" Ryan spat. The Colonel chuckled and shook his head.

 

"I admire your passion and strength my friend, but let's see how long that stubborn resolve of yours really can last," he said. He reached out and pulled up Ryan's shirt, exposing his bare torso.

 

"Mikey if you would," the Colonel said casually. Mikey punched Ryan's gut hard, causing the man to contort in pain and gasp for breath. The Colonel pulled Ryan's shirt up over his head and then turned to a side table and grabbed a scalpel.

 

"What are the ELR secrets?" he asked holding the sharp instrument up into Ryan's line of vision. Ryan gritted his teeth and shook his head, psyching himself up for the pain. The Colonel sighed and dragged the scalpel painfully across Ryan's chest near his collarbone, the man screaming in pain as his blood spilled down his chest.

 

"What, are the ELR secrets?" the Colonel asked again.

 

"Name, Ryan Haywood. Age, 36. Height, six feet," Ryan said automatically. Another sigh another cut, this one near the lower back on the sensitive skin area. Ryan screamed again.

 

"This is pointless, he'll never give up the secrets. We need to up the game," Mikey snarled.

 

"What would you suggest?" the Colonel asked exasperatedly as he rolled his eyes. Mikey smiled wickedly. Without a word he walked to the corner of the room and brought back an odd looking contraption attached to a pair of alligator clips. He then proceeded to reach for Ryan's belt.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ryan yelled. Mikey laughed manically as he ripped open Ryan's jeans and unzipped them, pulling them down the man's legs to rest in a heap at his bound ankles.

 

"Have some fun with that. Meanwhile send me out to fetch Jeremy. If he's here I can make this asshole talk!" Mikey said firmly. The Colonel bit his lip and glanced at Ryan who had a worried look on his face. Finally he sighed and nodded.

 

"Do not under any circumstance hurt him. Not yet. We need him whole if we are going to be effective in using him as leverage," he said. Mikey nodded and left the room, turning to face Ryan one last time. Ryan noticed that the lad's eyes changed from the hard violent brown of Mikey to the soft sad green of Gavin for one second before the lad turned and left.

 

"You stay away from him!" Ryan screamed after him desperately.

 

"Now, in the meantime, let's see what we can get out of you," the Colonel said reaching for the alligator clips, hearing the electricity buzzing from the contraption, and advanced on Ryan.

 

~~~

~~~

 

Jeremy paced nervously at the bus stop, the coordinates he'd been instructed to meet the Colonel at. He'd been here almost an hour and still nothing.

 

 _C'mon_ _you_ _bastard_ , _show_ _your_ _fucking_ _face_ _so_ _we_ _can_ _get_ _this_ _over_ _with!_ he thought. He turned and nearly yelped when he crashed into a taller man with messy sandy blonde hair.

 

"Easy there lad, don't give yourself a heart attack like that," the man said in a British accent and smiled warmly at Jeremy. The smaller man narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

 

"You're late. The Colonel said he or someone would meet me here an hour ago," he said flatly. The Brit chuckled and shook his head.

 

"I was here an hour ago. I've been watching you to see if you'd do anything stupid like have backup. Or even if you were serious about getting your love back," he said. Jeremy growled but the Brit placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Now smile and act like we're old friends who haven't seen each other in a long time," he ordered. Jeremy gritted his teeth but complied.

 

"Good. You're behaving splendidly Jeremy. Now how about we grab ourselves some coffee and take a long drive," the Brit said and tightened his grip on Jeremy's shoulder shoving him slightly into a walk. The two walked down the sidewalk for a ways in silence before stopping at a small hole in the wall coffee shop, Jeremy only taking a glass of water. He was then directed to an alleyway where a car was parked. The man ordered Jeremy into the passenger seat and then got in himself and drove off.

 

It was the most uncomfortable drive Jeremy had ever been on. He tried not to think about the purpose of the drive, or the fact that he'd basically just been kidnapped and tried to concentrate on the route they were taking.

 

"He's special you know," the Brit said after a long silence. Jeremy glanced his way and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Before this whole big fiasco started Ryan and I were actually friends. He was always so secretive, keeping to himself and not talking as much as the others in ELR. He fascinated me, so I'd always ask him questions to get to know him a bit better. You're lucky to have him in your life," he continued, his tone not malicious or rude at all but rather observant. Jeremy turned away and found himself blushing slightly. It was true. Ryan Haywood was a one in a million guy, and Jeremy could never express how lucky he was to have such an amazing man in his life.

 

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked shaking the feeling off and coming back to the moment.

 

"I don't know really," the Brit said and slowed the car to a stop. Jeremy glanced around and saw with a slight feeling of nervousness that they were on an abandoned road. He swallowed and glanced at his driver.

 

"Why did we stop?" he asked. The man sighed and reached over to the glove box and pulled out a roll of duct tape. Jeremy paled and instinctually reached for the door handle. A click sounded and his heart dropped at the sound.

 

"Relax Jeremy, nothing bad is going to happen to you. But I need to make sure you don't see where we're going. Now I'm going to unlock the door and you're going to get out and walk to the back of the car. You're going to dump all your weapons and any sort of tracking devices on you into a bag I have. Sound good so far?" the Brit asked. Jeremy swallowed and nodded as he slowly undid his seat belt. The man smiled and unlocked Jeremy's door, the two men getting out and walking to the back of the car. Jeremy dumped his Deagle and knives and throwing ax into a bag that the man held out and reluctantly removed his earpiece comm from its place in his ear and dropped it in as well.

 

"Sorry about this but I'm going to have to search you," the man said and placed the bag on the trunk and proceeded to pat down Jeremy, sticking his hands in his pockets and feeling for anything he might be hiding. When he was satisfied he held up the tape and smiled awkwardly.

 

"Wrists please," he said with an apologetic look. Jeremy rolled his eyes as he held his wrists together up in front of him. The man spun him around and crossed his wrists behind his back, quickly wrapping some tape around the wrists a few times.

 

"I'm sorry it's just protocol. Can't have anyone knowing where we're at," he said after spinning Jeremy back around and opened the trunk gesturing to it.

 

"Seriously?" Jeremy sighed. The man nodded and Jeremy rolled his eyes again as he sat down on the trunk edge with an exasperated sigh and navigated his legs into it. Before he fully laid down the man coughed causing Jeremy to look up at him.

 

"Just so you don't raise any suspicions during the drive," he said and tapped the tape again.

 

"Oh you've got to be shitting me dude!" Jeremy grumbled. The man shook his head and offered the apologetic look again.

 

"Fine what the hell," Jeremy said exasperated. The man tore off a longer strip and plastered it across Jeremy's mouth, smoothing it down firmly.

 

"No worries. Just think about how nice it'll be to see Ryan again," he said as he helped Jeremy into the trunk. Tearing off one last piece of tape the man placed it over Jeremy's eyes before he was satisfied with his work and closed the trunk.

 

 _Fucking takes his job too seriously!_ Jeremy thought as he felt the car start and begin to move again. He tried not to think about his claustrophobia and how small the trunk was. Instead he concentrated on Ryan, his calming voice, his perfect eyes that sparkled with mischief, his wonderful smile that could cure cancer...

 

Jeremy smiled to himself as best he could with the tape over his mouth as he pictured running into Ryan's open arms and hugging him tightly. He grew determined to make this image a reality as he drew closer and closer to Ryan.

 

 _Hold on babe, I'm coming to get you. I'm coming to bring you home!_ he thought.

 

Several miles behind Jeremy, Agent Moose checked her phone and sighed with relief when the gps tracker bleeped to life, signaling that Jeremy was on the move towards wherever the Colonel was holding Ryan. She started her car and took off after Jeremy, hoping that she wouldn't be too late to help him.

 

~~~

~~~

 

Ryan gasped for breath as he came to, having passed out from the pain of his interrogation. He groaned and looked around, seeing that he was still in the same room but this time he was standing, hands bound above his head to the ceiling, still in his boxers. Panting he saw that his bleeding wounds had been cleaned and that the blood was clotting.

 

"What the fuck?" he groaned.

 

"You're quite the stubborn man Mr. Haywood. I see now that it'll take extreme measures to break you down to get what I want from you," the Colonel said as he stepped into Ryan's line of sight.

 

"You're a son of a bitch, a sick, twisted son of a bitch!" Ryan spat. The Colonel frowned and then slammed his fist into Ryan's solar plexus, causing the man to gasp for breath as all his air left him.

 

"I tried being reasonable. I tried asking nicely. I never wanted to hurt you Mr. Haywood, or Jeremy, but your stubbornness has caused me to grow...impatient and, understandably pissed off!" the Colonel growled. He grabbed Ryan's face and glared into the man's eyes.

 

"What happened to you Josh? What brought you to do this?" Ryan asked suddenly. Josh's eyes widened at the sound of his name and he released Ryan's face, backing up slightly.

 

"Mr. Haywood you still don't understand do you? Even with all your knowledge, and the information you've gathered you still haven't pieced it all together," he marveled. Ryan's eye twitched as the Colonel laughed.

 

"I know enough to send you away for a very, very long time," he said as he caught his breath. The Colonel smiled wickedly and walked closer until they were chest to chest.

 

"None of this is my doing," he breathed silently into Ryan's face, the smile growing.

 

Ryan stared at the Colonel blankly smiling internally as slowly, the man's smile fell and a look of confusion replaced it. His own smile spread across his face as the Colonel's eyes widened and he stepped back sputtering.

 

"You know, it's cute really how you thought you could keep it such a secret, that it would be your trump card against me. Seems you've underestimated me Colonel," he chuckled darkly. The Colonel stepped back and stared at Ryan before slamming a fist into his gut, Ryan gasping and crying out in pain at the sudden attack.

 

"Just shows you do know more than you should Mr. Haywood. Now about that information..." he said and walked behind Ryan.

 

"What're you doing?" Ryan asked as he caught his breath. He felt strong hands grab his hips and pull him back slightly. Panic filled him when his underwear was jerked down below his ass. "What the fuck?!"

 

"You of all people should know that torture can only go so far Haywood. To truly get a person to spill his guts one must break him down until there's nothing left," the Colonel's voice said behind him.

 

Ryan panic grew as the sound of a zipper reached his ears and the Colonel grabbed his hips roughly, pulling him so that he was only able to touch the floor with his toes. The Colonel laughed maniacally as Ryan struggled to pull away. Ryan felt a hand on his ass as it spread his cheeks, a cold sweat breaking out on his body and a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

"Just imagine I'm your little Jeremy," the voice hissed in his ear. Ryan grit his teeth and closed his eyes, psyching himself up for the pain.

 

Just then a phone rang and the Colonel snarled, pulling the phone from his pocket and answering, holding his squirming prisoner still. Ryan nearly cried with relief.

 

"This better be important, I'm in the middle of something!" he snapped. Ryan felt the man tense and then a dark chuckle.

 

"You got Dooley? Good! Bring him in and we'll see how long it takes Mr. Haywood to crack," he ordered. Ryan's eyes snapped open and his heart rose into his throat.

 

 _They got Jeremy? How? Agent Moose was supposed to get him out of here!_ he thought.

 

He was about to scream for Jeremy to run when the Colonel clamped a hand over his mouth while he continued to talk on the phone, Ryan's grunts of protest and struggling minimal while the large man held him. When the call was finished, Ryan's mouth was released and his boxers hiked back up over his ass much to his relief. The Colonel walked around front of him, a wicked smile on his face as he reached behind Ryan and gave his ass a squeeze.

 

"Later perhaps," he said and smiled when Ryan shuddered.

 

The door behind them opened and Mikey walked in, shoving Jeremy ahead of him. Ryan couldn't quite see him, the Colonel blocking his view, but he didn't want Jeremy to see him like this, he shouldn't have to see him like this.

 

"Ah Mr. Dooley, good of you to finally join us. It's nice to see you've finally seen reason," the Colonel said as he turned, still blocking Ryan. Ryan heard a muffled noise and a laugh from their two captors.

 

"I guess since you came oh so willingly I'll let you see Mr. Haywood," the Colonel said and stepped to the side, Ryan closing his eyes and looking away so he wouldn't have to see the look Jeremy gave him.

 

~~~

~~~

 

The car ride felt like it took a lifetime, the heat starting to make Jeremy sweat and pant as the air became musty in the small space of the trunk, the tape over his mouth making it harder still to breathe. He hoped the plan would work, and hoped he'd be able to get Ryan and himself out in one piece.

 

 _I'm going to have to come clean to Ry about who I am, was, used to be,_ he thought to himself, not looking forward to having that talk. On the bright side, if they ended up dying they wouldn't have to have that conversation.

 

 _Always the optimistic Dooley,_ he thought and rolled his eyes under his blindfold.

 

Finally the car came to a stop, Jeremy sliding slightly in the trunk. The car door opened and shut and he could hear footsteps approaching the trunk. The idea to fight his way out as soon as the trunk opened entered his mind but that wouldn't solve anything, especially when he couldn't see. The trunk opened and he felt strong hands grab him by the front of his shirt and his leg and haul him bodily out of the trunk. Jeremy squirmed awkwardly and grunted as he was slammed against the side of the car, the trunk closing. The tape over his eyes was peeled slowly away, and he flinched at the brightness that slammed into this eyes.

 

They were in front of a warehouse, one of the ones on KoKo's list in the warehouse district in downtown Los Santos. The traffic was minimal and distant, the road far away from their particular spot. He glanced at the man who'd kidnapped him and did a double take. The lanky, awkward, blonde Brit who'd taken him at the station wasn't there, instead a tall lad a few years older than himself with curly reddish brown hair and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose stared back at him, a fair complexion and freckles going well with his piercing brown eyes. Jeremy raised an eyebrow and shrank away slightly from the man. He looked strong, and judging from how he hauled him out of the trunk he was. This must be the stronger half of Mavin Agent Moose had warned him about.

 

"Relax Dooley, I'm under orders not to hurt you. Let's go," the man said and grabbed Jeremy by the shoulder, shoving him roughly towards the warehouse.

 

Stumbling a bit, Jeremy glanced around without moving his head. The area was wide open with a few charred remains of old cars scattered here and there. Not enough cover if they ran, there was too much open ground. They entered the building, a surprising lack of guards, none in fact. Jeremy took note and scanned the area as he was pushed further in. The warehouse seemed fairly ordinary, a few pallets stacked here and there, some crates piled around, minimal lighting, lots of broken windows. He was shoved roughly against a wall and his captor held him there, one hand against his chest as he reached for a control panel Jeremy hadn't noticed before with his other hand. Watching carefully out of the corner of his eye Jeremy memorized the code mumbling something into his gag as he shifted uncomfortably. The man holding him glared at him but saw he was only adjusting his stance.

 

A click sounded and a door opened, the man shoving Jeremy through first. He was guided down some stairs and then pushed to his left down a long hallway, the march taking what felt like years before they took a right and stood outside another door. Jeremy was shoved against the wall again, chest against it this time so he couldn't see.

 

"Stay," the man ordered as he pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number, one hand pressed painfully against Jeremy's neck.

 

"Yeah it's important dumbass, I got Dooley here. We're down at central command," Jeremy heard the man say. There was a pause before he was dragged from the wall and shoved down a hall again.

 

"Okay will do, I'm bringing him in now we're just down the hall. See you in a sec," the man said and hung up as he shoved Jeremy forward again. Jeremy wondered who that was, suspecting the Colonel. He hated the thought of being near the man again, and prepared himself for what he might see.

 

 _They've probably tortured Ryan. Hopefully that's all they've done to him. Please be okay Ry, please let me have made it in time!_ Jeremy silently begged as they came to a door across from a giant vault like door that was open.

 

Glancing that way Jeremy noticed the chair there and the table and a sick feeling filled him as recognition filtered into his mind. That was the room they'd been holding Ryan in when they sent him the video of him being tortured! He growled quietly at the memory and swore that these fuckers would pay for that, for what they did to Ryan. The door in front of him opened and he was shoved forward. The room was smaller, had one of those creepy surgical tables angled slightly towards the ceiling, and a small rollaway instrument table with tools and knives atop it. The table was covered with blood along with the floor beneath it and the tray that the tools lay upon. His eyes widened as he realized that was Ryan's blood! The Colonel stood there near the left of the room, standing tall and proud, a wicked smirk on his face as he turned around to look at him.

 

"Ah Mr. Dooley, nice of you to finally join us. It's nice to see you've finally seen reason," the man said. Jeremy growled into his gag and mumbled something incoherent, the Colonel and his captor laughing as he struggled slightly.

 

"I guess since you came oh so willingly I'll let you see Mr. Haywood," the Colonel said and stepped to the side.

 

Jeremy inhaled sharply, his eyes growing large and tears threatening to fill at the sight before him. Ryan stood on his toes, buck naked except for his boxers, his arms tied above his head to the ceiling overhead, his chest, arms, legs and stomach bloody with cuts, bruises covering him and what looked like areas where he'd been electrocuted! His face was scrunched up and his eyes closed, facing away from Jeremy, hiding what little he could. Jeremy felt his heart shatter at the sight and his legs felt suddenly weak. He didn't even notice when the man who'd brought him reached up to his face until the pain of the tape being ripped off his mouth brought him back to the present.

 

"Ouch! Slutbag!" he exclaimed. Ryan looked over at him, hearing the pain in the lad's voice, tears filling his eyes.

 

"Jeremy I..." he started but couldn't finish and looked down.

 

"Ryan, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay now buddy," Jeremy reassured his boyfriend, and somehow he himself even believed it. Just seeing Ryan, even though he'd been tortured, filled him with new hope and determination.

 

"Aren't they sweet? Two love birds reunited," the Colonel said flatly looking to the other man who laughed. Jeremy glared at them.

 

"What the fuck did you do to him?!" he snarled, everyone slightly taken aback by his tone.

 

"What we needed to do to get the information we need from him," the Colonel said at last. Jeremy growled.

 

"Got something to say short stack?" the man behind him chuckled.

 

"I'm going to kill you. And it won't be pleasant, I'll make sure you die slowly, painfully. You'll be screaming for me to end it all but you won't die until I give you permission to die," Jeremy said in a calm even voice. Ryan's eyes widened, it wasn't like Jeremy to act this way.

 

"Sure thing kiddo, whatever you say," the man who'd brought him in laughed. The Colonel remained silent, studying Jeremy as the lad stared at him with cold green eyes.

 

"There's something off about you Dooley," he said after a moment. Jeremy smiled and nodded slowly.

 

"I'll give you three guesses," he teased. Ryan watched Jeremy intently, trying to catch on to what the Colonel was suspecting. Jeremy was acting differently than he remembered.

 

"Now that we've got our bargaining chip here, Mr. Haywood will have to give up his secrets. Mikey, you can begin," the Colonel said. Ryan's eyes widened and his gaze snapped to the man. He growled and struggled.

 

"You touch one hair on him and I swear no amount of restraints will hold me back from strangling the life from your pathetic throat!" he snarled. Mikey laughed and slammed a fist into Jeremy's gut, the lad doubling over in pain as Ryan roared in anger. The Colonel smiled and turned to Ryan.

 

"You can make his suffering end Mr. Haywood. All you need to do is give us what we want," he said, smiling as the conflict ran across Ryan's face.

 

Suddenly a chuckle filled the room and all eyes turned to stare at Jeremy who was shaking, head down. His chuckles started to grow until they were loud laughs that echoed through the room and hall, reverberating off the walls.

 

"What the hell?" Mikey looked confused.

 

"Jeremy?" Ryan asked uneasily. Jeremy looked up and smiled as he chuckled, his laughter dying down.

 

"Sorry, it's just the irony of the situation y'know?" he asked trying to catch his breath. The others gave him confused looks.

 

"You kidnapped Ry here cause he's got secrets you want and he's a threat to you, then kidnapped me to use as leverage to get him to talk thinking I was some easy innocent bystander," Jeremy laughed again.

 

"Jer?" Ryan asked again, confused and scared at how his boyfriend was acting. Jeremy looked over at Ryan and offered an apologetic look.

 

"Sorry Ry, I never wanted you to find out," he said.

 

Before anyone could react the room shook and the sound of a distant explosion sounded, dust falling from the ceiling, the three men looking up in surprise. Jeremy took the opportunity and dashed to the surgical table, planting one foot against it and pushing off with all his might, backflipping in the air and slipping his bound hands down and over his feet so they were now in front of him. Landing firmly on his feet he dashed to the small pullaway table and grabbed one of the knives, cutting his hands free and kicking the table as far out of reach of the Colonel, and as far away from Ryan as possible. Ryan stared at him slack-jawed, the other two men equally baffled. Jeremy smiled as he expertly threw the knife and cut the ropes biding Ryan to the ceiling, lunging forward to catch his boyfriend as he collapsed with a small cry of surprise. He pushed Ryan behind him as he turned to face their two captors.

 

"How the ever loving FUCK?!" the Colonel screamed in anger. Jeremy smiled and blinked his eyes a few times before speaking.

 

"Access code: 691427. Stairs, left, hallway, right, hallway, door on right," he rattled off. The Colonel's eyes widened.

 

"I thought you searched him!" he exclaimed turning to Mikey.

 

"Gavin did not me man," Mikey shrugged.

 

"You idiot he just told his back up where we are!" the Colonel screamed. Mikey turned back into Gavin who shuffled nervously.

 

"I did search him, honest! I took his earpiece and everything!" he exclaimed.

 

"Well you obviously fucked up somehow!"

 

Jeremy laughed and smiled back at Ryan, his green eyes filled with amusement. Ryan gasped when it finally clicked.

 

_Jeremy doesn't have green eyes!_

 

The lad nodded and reached up, removing his contacts and blinking as he smiled at the two men staring at him. He held up his two contact lenses and admired them.

 

"These new high tech contacts are something else huh? A marvel, they can transmit video of whatever the wearer is seeing to a specific device, record sound, and even has a gps transmitter built into it," he smiled as the two men's jaws dropped.

 

"Oh you don't have these? Bummer. For a group of secret agent Assassins I'd expected more from you. Then again..." Jeremy started before the door blew open, Gavin being thrown to the floor in the blast. A bag was tossed through the smoke and when everything cleared, Ryan and the others stared in surprise at the sight before them. Jeremy stood, wearing yellow slacks, an orange short sleeved shirt and a purple blazer, a white cowboy hat atop his head and a pair of black aviators over his eyes.

 

"...Rimmy Tim always did have the best gear," he finished his sentence.

 

Ryan's eyes bugged out of his head. He was seeing it before his eyes but he couldn't believe it, was having trouble accepting it. His Jeremy, his kind and sweet Jer Bear, who loved baking and playing with cats and playing video games and being an overall dork...was Rimmy Tim? The most dangerous and feared mercenary in Los Santos? He shook his head thinking it was all a bad dream.

 

"You can't be Rimmy, he died years ago!" the Colonel exclaimed pointing at Jeremy with a shaky finger.

 

"Retirement has been a real bitch," he smirked as the two paled.

 

"Jeremy?" Ryan asked for the umpteenth time as he stared up at Jeremy. The lad turned back and smiled gently at his boyfriend, seeing the confusion and fear on his face.

 

"I'm here Ry, it's me. Don't worry, I'm going to get you outta here. I just have to take care of these clowns first," he said and gestured towards the two.

 

Turning back Jeremy glared at the two and studied them, sizing them up for the fight. Gavin/Mikey or whatever he was called seemed weak right now, but could change anytime into his stronger self. The Colonel he knew was strong, but he was still injured from the last time he'd attacked Jeremy. He smiled as a familiar figure materialized in the doorway.

 

"Agent Moose, thank you for joining us. Would you mind getting my lovely boyfriend to a safer location while I teach these asshats a lesson?" he asked as Agent Moose walked in, ignoring the two ELR agents and walking over to Ryan, keeping her eyes averted so he wouldn't be embarrassed.

 

"Sure thing Rimmy, you may need this," she said and handed Jeremy's desert eagle to him. She wrapped a blanket she'd carried in with her around Ryan and gently guided him to his feet.

 

"No Jeremy! I'm not leaving you! I'm staying," he said firmly, struggling weakly against Agent Moose's gentle hands.

 

"Ryan, you're in no condition to fight right now. You're weak from bloodloss, dehydration and malnutrition, not to mention you've been tortured. Sit this one out buddy, I've got this," Jeremy said turning his back to Ryan and shielding him and Agent Moose from the two men across from them.

 

"Jeremy..." Ryan began to protest.

 

"Dammit Ryan get the hell out! I won't let you get hurt again!" Jeremy shouted and whirled around to face the taller man, tears threatening his eyes.

 

Ryan looked hurt but closed his mouth and nodded, glancing up, his eyes suddenly widening.

 

"Look out!" he yelled and before Jeremy could react he'd shoved the lad to the side and threw the knife he'd picked up after Jeremy cut him free, just as the Colonel shot. The knife connected with the wrist but only just made the Colonel adjust his aim slightly when he fired, crying out in pain as he dropped his gun.

 

Jeremy watched in horror as Ryan screamed in pain, the bullet tearing through his right shoulder where Jeremy's head had been moments before. Agent Moose supported Ryan as she pulled him away, behind the table.

 

"Ryan!" Jeremy screamed before he glared at the Colonel.

 

He advanced forward, red beginning to fill his vision. He felt his anger growing stronger, felt every ounce of power he had within him as he marched forward. The Colonel retreated, pushing Gavin behind him as they fled out of the room. Jeremy didn't even hesitate but took off after them, despite the warnings of Agent Moose and Ryan's small cries for him to come back. All he saw was red, his hearing dulled as the adrenaline pumped through his blood. His need to hurt, to kill, was too strong. They needed to pay for what they did to Ryan, for what they'd done to their friends. Jeremy shot every person he saw, clearing the rats nest as he chased after the Colonel and Mavin. He rounded a corner and had just enough time to duck under the arm that was swung at him. He whirled and saw Mavin advancing on him in Mikey form. He smiled and cracked his neck as he squared up, tucking his gun aside.

 

"Always wondered if you bled like everyone else. Let's test that theory shall we?" Mikey snarled as he lunged at Jeremy. The lad moved to his right avoiding the attack and sticking out a foot, tripping Mikey.

 

His assailant growled and lunged at him again, landing a strong punch to Jeremy's gut which knocked the wind out of him. Pushing past the pain, Jeremy hooked his arm in Mikey's, spinning quickly over the man's back and used the momentum to heave Mikey over his back to come crashing down on the floor in a heap. The man grunted and kicked his leg up, landing a blow in the center of Jeremy's back and sending him stumbling forward as Mikey struggled to his feet. The two charged at each other, punching and kicking, matching each other blow for blow. Jeremy predicted his opponent's moves and countered while he patterned his own moves to seem predictable. When he went to punch with his right fist, Mikey grabbed his arm, intending to use Jeremy's momentum to send him flying over his shoulder and onto the floor. Jeremy smiled as he slammed his left elbow down into the man's neck, then leapt onto the man's back, wrapping his legs tightly around his chest and heaved back with all his might causing the two to bend backwards, Jeremy's hands now on the floor, twisting as he did so. With the power in his legs he flipped Mikey over and slammed him onto the ground, the move planting Jeremy square on his own feet. Mikey groaned and changed into Gavin.

 

"Bloody wanker that hurt!" he exclaimed.

 

"Sorry not sorry. You kidnapped my boyfriend," he said and went to kick Gavin in the side when the lad rolled away and swung his legs, knocking Jeremy from his feet.

 

Jeremy landed with a grunt and rolled away, a knife plunging into the floor where he'd just been. He did a kick up, landing on his feet and somersaulting to his left as another attack came.

 

"Hold still you little fuck!" Mikey yelled in frustration.

 

Jeremy did not.

 

Constantly moving, he dodged attack after attack, smiling like it was all some sort of game one would play with a child, furthering Mikey's rage. Jeremy noticed the man favored his left ankle and smiled. Dodging another attack Jeremy lunged in and closed the distance, close quarter combat his specialty. Dealing two punches he knew Mikey would block he threw his right leg out and slammed it back at an angle, smashing it into the wounded ankle. Mikey howled in pain and went down, Jeremy dealing an elbow drop to the man's neck which laid him out. Gavin groaned and looked up at Jeremy with an awkward smile.

 

"You're pretty good Lil' J," he said. Jeremy snorted and stood over the man. When Mikey growled and made a move Jeremy quickly smashed a fist into the man's face and stood, gun drawn.

 

"That's not fair you mincy little prick!" Gavin exclaimed looking up at Jeremy.

 

"I'm Rimmy fucking Tim! I don't play fair," Jeremy said before pulling the trigger, Mavin's brains exploding over the floor.

 

"Fuckin about time!" Jeremy muttered as he continued, one more target in mind.

 

The Colonel.

 

~~~

~~~

 

Agent Moose helped Ryan out of the room. It was slow going, the man wasn't light and was in bad shape from his torture. She was happy that they'd gotten there when they did otherwise he could've been in much worse condition. They stumbled down the hall together towards the command station, Ryan insisting that they send out a distress call to the other ELR operatives still alive, few as they were. They made it to the command station and Agent Moose gently set Ryan in a chair, grabbing him some water and a small protein bar to nourish himself with while she went to work. She managed to locate the Von Shaukel Boyz but they were too far to make it in decent time. Moose slammed her fists into the consuls in frustration. She glanced over at Ryan and her gaze softened. He was staring at the door, a sad and broken look on his face.

 

"He'll be fine. If there's one thing I've learned about Jeremy Dooley, it's to never underestimate him," she said as she stood beside him and gently rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

 

"All this time, all these years...how did I never figure it out?" Ryan asked quietly.

 

"That Rimmy Tim was living under the same roof as you?" Moose asked. Ryan nodded, still staring at the door.

 

"He said that he wanted to leave it all behind when he met you, that he'd wanted to for a long time but never had a reason to. Until he fell in love with you," Moose said.

 

"For me?" Ryan asked confused.

 

"How about we save the explanations until we're all safely away from here eh? Sound good?" Moose asked gently. Ryan nodded and stood slowly to his feet.

 

"And what makes you think you'll get out of here alive?"

 

The two whirled around, coming face to face with the Colonel, who'd snuck out of his hiding place and now walked menacingly towards the two, a gun in his hand. Moose stood in front of Ryan to shield the wounded man, glaring at her old boss.

 

"Colonel Cockface, what an unpleasant surprise," she spat. The Colonel glared at her.

 

"Agent Moose. Shouldn't you be off somewhere milking a maple of its syrup?" he growled.

 

"Ladies ladies you're both pretty," Ryan grumbled.

 

"What do you want Colonel?" Moose asked ignoring Ryan.

 

"I want the secrets of ELR and the Rooster Corps that Mr. Haywood here has stored up in his head!" the Colonel snapped.

 

"How could you do this? Destroy ELR, kill Hullum, kidnap an innocent man and torture him? Why? What's the point?" Moose asked.

 

"As I've already explained to Mr. Haywood, I'm not the mastermind behind all of this. I'm just playing a part in something much bigger," the Colonel said as he walked closer to the two.

 

"And Ryan here, he's the one who can solve all your problems?" Moose asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Actually at this point Mr. Haywood is the only man on earth who could stop us. And you've just brought him to me to die," the Colonel said and pointed the gun at Ryan and fired.

 

Ryan fell to the floor, having launched himself out of the chair and barely missed getting shot for the second time that day. Moose cried out and looked down at him before turning and rushing at the Colonel. Ryan stumbled away towards a computer consul and stood shakily against it, feeling some of his strength returning but not enough to help in a fight. He watched helplessly as Moose and the Colonel fought, exchanging blow for blow. Although Agent Moose was smaller and quicker, the Colonel had the upper hand in close quarter combat. They fought viciously, Agent Moose looking like she'd come out on top; until one hard punch from the Colonel sent her flying off her feet and crashing into a consul nearby, the Agent falling to the floor in a heap. The Colonel snickered and turned an evil eye on Ryan who started to stumble back.

 

"I believe we have unfinished business Mr. Haywood," he smiled as he stalked towards Ryan.

 

Fear gripped Ryan's heart as he froze. He glanced around hoping for something to defend himself with. Agent Moose was incapacitated, Jeremy was nowhere to be seen, and he was alone and weak. He remembered the Colonel ripping his boxers down, remembered the man's rough grip on his hips, remembered the sense of fear and helplessness he'd felt. The Colonel laughed as he grabbed at Ryan, the man ducking out of the way and delivering a weak punch against his opponent's arm with no effect. The Colonel laughed again and grabbed Ryan by the arm and drug him closer and closer.

 

"Let me go!" Ryan yelled and sank his teeth into the Colonel's hand gripped around his arm. The Colonel howled in pain and threw Ryan from him, before advancing on the man with death in his eyes.

 

"You piece of shit! I should've taken you when I had the chance! Should've fucked your brains out of your skull until you were nothing but a shell. Now I'm just going to kill you!" he snarled as Ryan scrambled away.

 

"Hey, fuckface! Get away from my boyfriend!"

 

The Colonel flew to the left when Jeremy slammed feet first into his side from the flying kick that had launched him from where he'd entered the command center. The lad stood over Ryan, fists raised and a determined look set on his face. The Colonel snarled and stood, glaring at the two men.

 

"Rimmy Tim. I heard so many stories about you in my time, I wonder if you truly live up to your name," he spat.

 

"Only one way to find out," Jeremy said calmly. Ryan looked up at his boyfriend and pleaded with him, but Jeremy ignored his pleas, looking down with a sad smile at Ryan.

 

"I'd die for you anytime Ryan Haywood," he said before turning and charging at the Colonel, Ryan screaming for him.

 

At the last possible second, Jeremy rolled into a ball and knocked the Colonel's feet out from under him, the larger man falling to the floor with a thud. Using his forward momentum, Jeremy leapt into the air in a side flip, dodging a knife that was thrown at him. He landed on his feet and darted to his left, dodging another knife. The Colonel lunged at the smaller man and grabbed at him, intending to strangle the lad, but Jeremy was quicker, grabbing the extended arm and snapping the wrist, the bone snapping bouncing off the walls followed by the Colonel's screams of pain. Not staying still, Jeremy spun to his left so he was behind the Colonel and kicked him forward into a metal consul, the blow looking painful. The Colonel reached weakly up to the consul, trying to find something to use as a weapon, before Jeremy walked up and plunged a knife into the man's hand all the way up to the handle. The Colonel screamed as he stared at the knife and the blood. Jeremy stood over the man and then reached down and broke his ankle so he couldn't stand up, the screams growing louder. He stood over the man who'd kidnapped his boyfriend, who'd been the source of Jeremy's endless horror these last few days. He felt no remorse for the man, felt nothing except satisfaction and anger.

 

"I told you, I'd make it slow and painful," he said as he bent down and started shoving a knife blade up the cuticle of one of the Colonel's fingers, prying the nail away, the blood a satisfying sight, the man's screams sounding almost like music. He twisted the knife, causing more blood and screams, and he smiled.

 

"Now, you were just gloating about raping my boyfriend I believe? Let's talk about that shall we?" he asked dangerously as he twisted the knife again, the Colonel screaming and begging for Jeremy to stop.

 

"I'll talk I'll talk!" he cried through tears.

 

"That's a good boy. Now, what exactly happened? Tell the truth now, you've got lots of fingers and toes for me to work with," Jeremy warned.

 

"I-I didn't do it. I swear it's the truth!" the Colonel cried. Jeremy glanced over at Ryan and his heart broke when he saw the look there.

 

Ryan looked absolutely terrified of Jeremy, shrinking back and swallowing nervously. He was scared of the Colonel and what he'd done to him, or almost done to him, and Jeremy wanted to kill the man responsible for making Ryan afraid.

 

"Is it true love? Did he..." he asked gently, voice fading as he couldn't bring himself to say it.

 

"Nothing happened. He almost did, but he didn't," Ryan said softly. Jeremy nodded and turned back to the weeping Colonel.

 

"You kidnapped Ryan. Tortured him for days, hurt him. I wonder how long you could survive a torture session with me," he snarled as he ripped the nail from the Colonel's finger, the screams filling him with energy.

 

"Please stop! Just make it all stop, kill me!" the Colonel begged.

 

"Can't even make it past the first finger. Pathetic," Jeremy scoffed as he withdrew the knife from the man's cuticle. He glanced back at Ryan who looked scared and sad, wanting to pull the man into a hug and tell him everything would be alright. But now that Ryan had seen who he was, what he was capable of, there'd be no going back, there'd be no more sweet cuddles, no more late night star gazing. Jeremy was a monster and Ryan would never love him after seeing him this way.

 

"I know you said you'd kill him for hurting me Ryan. But this is my kill. I have to do this," he said softly. Ryan just stared at them, not reacting when Agent Moose groaned and started to stand.

 

"He'll never love you now. You've shown him the animal inside of you, the dangerous darkness that takes control. You've done for me what I could never do on my own, and destroyed Ryan Haywood!" the Colonel laughed through his pain, enjoying the sadness in Jeremy's voice. Jeremy turned and faced the Colonel, glaring down at him.

 

"He may never love me again, but at least he'll be safe from you. You and your little pet Mavin," he snarled. The Colonel's eyes widened at that.

 

"Mavin is...dead?" he asked.

 

"Look on the bright side, the two of you may share a cell in the deepest parts of hell. Tell the devil that Dooley sent you," Jeremy said and slashed his knife across the man's throat, blood spurting out as he gargled and choked on his own blood.

 

When the Colonel had finished writhing and lay dead, Jeremy dropped the knife and turned. He gazed up into the bluer than blue eyes of Ryan, his loving boyfriend, and tears filled his vision. With a small sob he dashed out of the room and up the stairs leading to the warehouse, running as fast as he could. He jumped in the car Mavin had brought him here in and sped away, tears rolling down his cheeks because he knew that even though he'd won the fight against Mavin and the Colonel, he'd lost Ryan.

 

He'd lost Ryan forever.

 

He drove until he ran out of gas and then he'd wept there in the car. He cried to himself until he couldn't cry anymore. He hated the way he was, hated the way Ryan had looked at him because of what he was doing. He'd fucked everything up. He didn't have to kill the Colonel the way he did, it could've been quick, like Mavin. But he let his darkness take over, the true nature of Rimmy Tim, and now he'd lost the one thing he'd tried so desperately all these years to protect from ever seeing that side of him. He got out of the car and slowly made his way back to the city. It was late by the time he made it back to the safe house he and Moose had stayed at. Her car was there and he felt fear grip him.

 

 _That means Ryan is probably here too,_ he thought. He considered turning around and walking away, never coming back. But he still loved Ryan and wanted to make sure he was okay, even if he did see Jeremy as a monster now.

 

Silently he entered the safe house and made his way over to the table he and Agent Moose had sat at many times in the last few days. His old clothes were still there and he picked them up, retreating to the bathroom and changing after washing off all the blood on him. The only part of his Rimmy Tim outfit he kept were his cowboy hat and aviators. The man looking back at him in the mirror looked so normal, so ordinary and innocent. No one would ever suspect the awful truth that was this man. Jeremy sighed and walked out of the room.

 

"Where've you been eh?"

 

He jumped at the sound and looked up, spotting Agent Moose standing there arms crossed and an even more cross expression on her face. Jeremy wilted under that gaze and he felt his lip quiver.

 

"I couldn't stay. How can I now?" he asked.

 

"Ryan and I have been worried sick about you for the past four hours! You can't just up and leave us in a secret bunker with the bodies of Rooster Corps traitors! Ryan needed you, still needs you," she snapped, her accent heavy as she lectured Jeremy like a mother would scold her child.

 

"R-Ryan needs me?" he asked with a quivering voice. Agent Moose's face softened and she pulled Jeremy in for a hug as his eyes watered.

 

"Go and see him. He's pretending to be asleep because I told him to get some rest, but he refused to sleep until you returned," she said gently and pushed Jeremy in the direction of one of the bedrooms.

 

Jeremy's heart raced as he slowly walked to the room, afraid of how Ryan would act when he saw him. Would he be afraid of Jeremy? Would he snarl and yell? Would he hate Jeremy and tell him to leave and never come back? He hung his head and swallowed, a sick feeling building in the pit of his stomach. He gently knocked on the door before slowly opening it. Ryan was lying on the small bed there but sat up and swung his legs over the side when he saw Jeremy enter. The lad shuffled awkwardly, scared to make eye contact with Ryan, afraid of what he'd see. The silence that filled the room felt like it was strangling him. Finally he looked up at Ryan, the man staring at him with an unreadable expression.

 

"I uh...guess you may have some questions," he said weakly. Ryan continued to stare.

 

"Ryan, I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry!" Jeremy cried as tears filled his eyes and he turned away, not wanting the older man see him cry.

 

A moment passed before strong arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him in for a hug. He melted in Ryan's arms, leaning his head against the familiar chest as he cried. Ryan squeezed him comfortingly, rubbing circles into the lad's back. Once Jeremy's cries had died down the two rocked gently, Ryan making small soothing noises.

 

"I was so scared that I'd lost you. That I'd have to spend the rest of my life without you and I just...lost it. I love you Ryan, more than anything!" Jeremy murmured. Ryan nodded and pulled away from his boyfriend, keeping the lad at arms length. He gently took Jeremy's chin and guided his gaze up to his own.

 

"I'm not upset with you Jeremy. I'm just...surprised and a bit confused," he said. Jeremy's eyes widened and filled with tears again as he sobbed and went to hug Ryan, but the Gent held him firmly in place.

 

"We both need to get everything out on the table now. No more secrets, okay?" he said. Jeremy sniffled and nodded. Ryan smiled and pulled him in for a hug. They stayed that way for several minutes before Ryan pulled away and sat on the bed, guiding Jeremy to sit beside him.

 

"I'm sorry I never told you who I really was, and even more sorry you had to find out this way," Jeremy sniffled. Ryan rubbed his back but remained silent.

 

"Being Rimmy was fun at first, the thrill, the glory, the power. But something changed," Jeremy continued. Ryan sat patiently waiting for the lad to finish.

 

"When I met you, it was like nothing else in the world mattered. The money, the power, the fear, none of it. You were the only thing that mattered to me in my world. I've never been loved by anyone until you showed up, and showed me that all that didn't matter. And from the moment we met and fell in love, I was determined to leave behind that old life. I knew if I continued to be Rimmy Tim that I'd be putting the one person I love in danger and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you'd been hurt or killed because of me. So I killed that part of me and walked away from that life. Until now. I hate what I used to be, you've shown me I can be better. But it's still a part of me deep down. I'm still capable of being the monster I used to be," Jeremy said voice wavering. He lowered his head and took a shaky breath. "I'll understand if you don't love me anymore. Or that you're afraid of me and what I am."

 

"Jeremy Dooley, you are a fool if you think I'll ever stop loving you!" Ryan snapped as he cupped Jeremy's cheek. Jeremy's eyes widened.

 

"But...but," he stuttered. Ryan leaned in and planted his lips on Jeremy's in a gentle kiss, the lad surprised but soon leaning desperately in.

 

"You came to rescue me, put yourself in danger to save me. If that doesn't show that you really do love me then I don't know what does," Ryan said after they broke apart. Jeremy just looked at him, scared that it was all a dream and that Ryan would disappear at any moment.

 

"Like I said, I wasn't truthful about who I am either. I kept my identity secret from you because if anyone found out about you they'd do everything they could to hurt you, to get anything you may know out of you, to get to me because they would know that I'd do anything to keep you safe," Ryan explained. The two stared at each other for a long time before Jeremy nodded.

 

"Look at us. Two people who lied to protect the other and keep them safe, and in doing so put them both in danger," he scoffed but smiled slightly. Ryan chuckled.

 

"We're a couple of morons," he said.

 

"But you're my moron and I love you," Jeremy smiled and pulled Ryan in for a hug.

 

"I love you too Jeremy," Ryan smiled returning the hug.

 

They stayed like that for a bit, enjoying the moment of peace. No more torture, no more kidnapping, no more fear or blood or depression. Just the two of them cuddled close.

 

"Oh by the way! How so fucking dare you know the Sex Von Shaukel Boyz and not tell me!" Jeremy exclaimed causing both to laugh.

 

"I assume you've met one of them by now then?" Ryan smiled down at his boyfriend.

 

"KoKo," Jeremy smiled. Ryan's eyes sparkled and he giggled.

 

"And you didn't get laid?"

 

"Ryan I was on a mission to rescue you!" Jeremy laughed.

 

"Guess I'm something pretty special if you'd give up your celebrity crush for me," Ryan smiled as he nuzzled his nose against Jeremy's.

 

"I'll take you over a thousand KoKos Ryan Haywood," Jeremy said as he leaned in and gently kissed Ryan.

 

The next few days went by slowly for the two, Ryan and Agent Moose having to deal with the aftermath of the Colonel's demise with the higher ups of Rooster Corps. Ryan desperately tried to keep Jeremy out of the whole process, saying he'd been rescued by a masked man and never gotten the chance to see his face. Jeremy covered his tracks well and soon any trace of Rimmy Tim was gone once again. The two moved out of their house, both agreeing that the location had been compromised and that it wasn't safe anymore, finding a nice private place up in the Crescent Hills area. Jeremy found a job at a nearby construction site, keeping busy throughout the day, Ryan taking on an IT job. They'd agreed that Ryan should take a break from his Mole Consultant gig, time to recover before they'd talk about what their next steps should be. The first few nights were a struggle for both men, Ryan finding sleep basically impossible, the few times he drifted off he'd wake screaming from nightmares, Jeremy also finding it hard to sleep due to bad dreams. Slowly though, the two began to get back to their old life and heal from the scars they'd received during the living nightmare they'd experienced, both visible and non visible.

 

Nearly six months after their hellish adventure Ryan and Jeremy strolled through the park near their house, a nice quiet park they'd discovered not too long ago. It was a peaceful cool evening, the sun about to retreat below the horizon. Jeremy smiled up at his boyfriend as they walked side by side, his hand grasped in Ryan's. He paused and when Ryan looked down at him with a smile he tugged the man down for a quick kiss.

 

"You're the most beautiful man alive you know that?" he asked, enjoying it when Ryan's cheeks turned pink and then red.

 

"I have to disagree with you Jer. For you see, you are the most beautiful my love," he said smoothly. Jeremy smiled and kissed Ryan again.

 

"I mean, you're not wrong," he winked and the two laughed. Ryan turned to continue walking but was halted again by Jeremy not moving. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

 

"What is it dear?" he asked. Jeremy shuffled and scratched the back of his neck, taking a few calming breaths.

 

Okay, here goes nothing!

 

Slowly he sank to one knee and reached back into his back pocket to pull out the small box he'd hidden there, Ryan's eyes going wide. Jeremy looked up at his boyfriend and smiled, as he took another deep breath.

 

"Ryan Haywood, I've known this day would come since the moment I met you. And with the recent events I realized I almost lost the chance. So, I'm asking now. Would you do me the greatest of honors, and be mine for the rest of our days?" he asked. He was beyond nervous, nearly trembling as he felt tears threaten his eyes.

 

Ryan's eyes were wide and wet, and he found it hard to breath as Jeremy knelt there holding out the box he'd opened, a perfect red and black ring there. He smiled wider than he'd ever smiled before and nodded his head.

 

"Yes! Oh Jer! As long as there's breath in me, as long as you'll have me, to the end of time, I will be yours!" he gasped. The two men cried as Jeremy slipped the ring onto Ryan's finger and they hugged, Agent Moose and KoKo walking out of their hiding places where they'd been taking photos and video at Jeremy's request. They congratulated their friends and smiled as Ryan wrapped Jeremy in his arms and lifted the smaller man, spinning in a small circle as they nuzzled noses and pressed their foreheads together, crying and laughing together.

 

"I love you, Ryan Haywood," Jeremy breathed.

 

"And I love you Jeremy Dooley," Ryan returned and the two leaned in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally didn’t spend many hours watching Black Widow and John Wick fighting scenes to get Jeremy’s combat down...thank you guys so much for reading this! I’m sorry it took forever and a half to finish but it’s finally done! As always your feedback means the world to me so comments and kudos are appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by a few things but mainly a dumb fan art edit I made that turned out to be pretty good. This is still a one shot even though it has multiple chapters. I'll be changing the tags and probably the title as I update the chapters. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Inspiration: https://madprincevagabond.tumblr.com/post/163304381712/so-awhile-ago-i-made-some-fanart-movie-poster


End file.
